Something Wicked This Way Comes
by knit-wear
Summary: When Voldemort is looking for a sixth Horocrux and discovers James is the heir of Peverell he goes after what is dearest to him. Retelling of the first rise of Voldemort and how love can develop in the most dire situations. Deathly Hallows inspired.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Well, I might advise if all you want is Lily/James goodiness and aren't bothered about plot (I know I do this), then you should skip the first scene of this and go on to the middle where they come in. I know. Things start heating up in chapter 3 or 4. So pretty much I was unhappy with the way the story line was developing so I decided to reconstruct entirely. I hope like hell that you like it.

Something Wicked This Way Comes

1.

As late afternoon settled on the village of Godric's Hollow a cool breeze swept through the high street indicating that summer was over and autumn was on the way. The little cottages, their front gardens cramped with rose bushes and slowly changing foliage looked sleepy and peaceful in the dimming light. Most of the shops had closed up by the time Albus Dumbledore arrived by apparition near the church cemetery, the little villagers scurrying home with parcels of food for their Sunday Roasts. Despite the gloomy climate of the country, Godric's Hollow retained the quaint sense of comfort that seemed almost defiant in the face of the evil sweeping through the country side. Just three miles south there had been an attack on the family of a muggle-born ministry official, and although the news had already reached Godric's Hollow, the villagers did not seem down-hearted, but more determined to keep the peace of their homes.

Dumbledore swept up the high street past the small shops and down a side street of houses towards Bathilda Bagshot's house near the edge of town. Godric's Hollow always filled him with warring senses of sadness and fond memories from his unfortunate childhood. At the moment the heavy book he carried at his side weighed more heavily on his conscience than any memories of the past could have.

Bathilda's home was a narrow but tall cottage with a front garden that looked like it rather could do with being tended to, the flower beds over grown with weeds and thorns cropping up from the uncared for rose bushes. A pear tree that he remembered always looking regal and full of fruit in the summer time was now crooked and half dead with no leaves or fruit in sight. Sweeping through the front gate, which was hanging slightly off its hinges and up the garden path, Dumbledore could not help but feel a sadness and momentary trepidation at the state of Bathilda's house.

He knocked twice and when the old woman came to the door she was wearing slippers and a musty house coat that smelled of moth balls. She was a very old woman, older than Dumbledore, but despite this seemed perfectly agile and decidedly springy, although he knew she'd always had slightly batty and eccentric tendencies.

"Albus," she crooned, upon seeing her old friend, her eyes darted to the book in his hands, "How are you?"

"I am very well, Bathilda," he said, bowing his head to her, "May I come in?"

"Oh yes, of course," she fluttered her hands at him as he stepped over the threshold, but I must warn you the place is in a bit of a state. Not as sprightly as I used to be so doing the cleaning is getting a bit hard… I may get someone to come and help me, but that would be an admition of old age, wouldn't it! I don't know, the young lad that just moved in across the street to the Goodge's old house—you remember Conrick and Susanna?—well, he seems helpful enough, always bringing me my post and…." She twittered on for a bit longer as she led Dumbledore into the sitting room and summoned a cup of tea into his hand.

She seemed older and a more senile than usual, such an unfortunate thing to happen to a brilliant witch like herself. Smiling and nodding as she babbled and sipped her tea, Dumbledore managed to cut her off at a lull in her story.

"That's very nice, Bathilda, my dear. I am so glad that you are getting on alright here," pausing to slide the heavy book she had leant him from his cloak and passed it over to her.

"Ooh, did you find it helpful, Albus?" she asked, and as she looked at him he noticed the lack of blinking and slightly glazed expression in her eyes, which the old professor found slightly unnerving.

"Yes, I did," Dumbledore nodded, placing his teacup and saucer on a spindly table next to him, it was covered in a lace doily that was yellowed and had a dead spider trapped beneath its folds. He looked back at her, but the old woman was still gazing at him blankly, "I did wonder, Bathilda, what you know about the Peverell family? They are of some interest to me at the moment."

"Peverell family?" she seemed to perk up at the name and smiled broadly at the opportunity to not only gossip but discuss Wizarding History, a topic she knew perhaps better than any other living witch or wizard. "Ooh, yes of course. But Albus, surely _you_ know about them, being as clever as you are and raised here in Godric's Hollow."

"Indeed I do, Bathilda. I am aware, of course, that they are supposedly the family of three brothers that meet death upon a bridge, in the fairy tale of the Beedle and the Bard," Dumbledore sat back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap as Bathilda reached for her large book, which read in curling gilded script across the front cover: _The History of Pureblood Wizarding Families in Britain._ She opened it on the coffee table in front of her and began scanning the pages with a crooked finger.

"Yes of course, but that, dear Albus, is myth. What I'm assuming you would like to know is fact," when he inclined his head to show that he agreed she continued in excited tones, "And you must know, of course, of the rather tragic history of the Peverell family, always dying in mysterious circumstances or getting themselves into some kind of trouble. They often died young or without children, which is why their family died out so soon. Pureblood genealogists relate this back to that supposed fairy tale, the three brothers meeting death, but that's all rather too undocumented, I think to provide reason for a family to be considered cursed…"

She ranted for a bit longer about the lack of fact in the nature of Wizarding History, during which time Dumbledore took a moment to look around her sitting room. It was decorated with all the same furniture it had been when he'd visited her home as a child, only now it all seemed a bit crooked and dilapidated with cobwebs hanging from most surfaces and spiders scuttling about on countertops. A proper hag's abode.

"But really, what I do believe is the reason they were supposedly cursed, other than just pure rotten bad luck," she alternated talking with her hands and flipping backwards through the heavy tomb of names before her, "Is of course the secret marriage of Tristan the Foolish and Daphne the Lovely in 1324 in Cornwall. You see Albus, what many people other than those of us who have such knowledge of the History of Magic as I do, dare I say it, is that the Peverell family are direct descendants of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, through Tristan and Daphne."

Peaking his curiosity, Dumbledore leaned forward to look at the yellowing pages of the book where she was pointing, and saw indeed that the names Tristan the Foolish and Daphne the lovely were conjoined by a line insinuating marriage, and as one traced their names through their parentage eventually came to the original heads of Slytherin and Gryffindor. He sat back again, and listened intently to her, his lips pursed and eyebrows raised, "I am ashamed to say I did not know that, Bathilda," he admitted.

"Well, very few people do, I dare say it's been attempted to be covered up what with the rivalry between the two. In fact, if my book wasn't so enchanted and I hadn't had access to the Department of Mysteries Pensive room back when the Ministry of Magic allowed us scholars to explore their vaults I doubt I would have discovered this at all," she paused to take a deep breath, "So I do believe that rather than the fairy tale being the reason why the Peverell family is cursed, that it was the marriage of Tristan, the heir of Slytherin at the time and Daphne, the heir of Gryffindor who created such a scandal. It was an unnatural marriage, of course. Their families were in no way happy about it, so it would only make sense that in a family like the descendants of Salazar Slytherin, that they would curse their own child's future children and subsequent generations."

"But you believe the Peverell family has all but died out?" Dumbledore asked the old woman carefully

"Well," she fluttered her hands and took a sip of her tea, "You've seen my book, Albus, you know that of course, they have dwindled, but there are a few members of the family left. I very much doubt if they know their own history, though" her eyes had a glazed over look for a moment again, where she didn't blink and Dumbledore wondered if she was having a fit before she coughed and began speaking again in a more serious tone that warbled with old age, "Its all very fascinating, but why so curious Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly at Bathilda, he noticed she still had a curler stuck in her hair near the back and gave a soft chuckle, "It is simply scholarly curiosity that peaks my interest, Dear Bathilda."

After saying his goodbyes and thank yous, Dumbledore swept down the garden path and out into the street. He mulled over what Bathilda had told him and considered to potential dangers held in store by that information should anyone else find out.

There was a rattle of metal, like a garbage can being knocked over from across the street near the cottage Dumbledore recognized as the house the Goodge family used to inhabit in his childhood, now apparently occupied by a helpful young man according to Bathilda. A slight figure stepped out of the darkness of the front porch, he was tall with dark coloring and a broad flat nose. The man offered a small wave to Dumbledore which he returned slowly, suddenly feeling very wrong about the entire situation. And with that, he turned on the spot and disapperated.

x x x x x x x x

A fortnight later:

The prefects meeting room contained a large oval table, big enough for all 22 prefects to gather around, with the head boy and girl stationed at the far end in slightly more ornate chairs insinuating their lordship over their fellow students. Candelabras lit the drafty stone room in a pale yellow light that reflected off the gold thread in the Gryffindor banner draped down one wall. The other house banners decorated the other walls, in an inevitable attempt to conjure inter-house friendliness. One look at the Slytherin prefects, crunched together in their chairs and muttering under their breath while glaring at the gaggle of Gryffindors opposite them who returned their stares with venom and one could tell there was very little inter-house friendliness.

The Hufflepuffs, oblivious and sweet natured as always sat as far away from the Slytherins as possible, cowering more than expressing their distaste for the other house. The Ravenclaws seemed indifferent to the terse atmosphere of the room and simply chatted about school work or flipped through their text books, seeming to consider themselves above the childish antics of Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Lily Evans drummed her fingers on her History of Magic text book, no specific patterns at first, but then a very definite series of taps that sounded vaguely like the Weird Sisters' song 'Do the Hippogriff'. She involved her feet for a second before throwing herself back in her chair and scowling at her prefects like it was their fault that the elusive Head Boy James Potter was late for the very first official prefect meeting of the year. He was probably pulling some girl in a corridor or tossing his snitch around and harassing some poor Slytherin who 'looked evil'.

She scratched at a ruby encrusted into the arm of her chair and started tapping again, now glowering at the empty chair next to her.

Idiot.

The small door on the other side of the room opened slowly and Potter strolled in, messing up his hair as he caught her eye and offered her a sheepish grin. Lily did not return it but looked down to see that instead of the school robes which were required for Prefect meetings he was wearing converse sneakers, skinny dark blue jeans that were tight around his ankles and a striped polo shirt. Most certainly _not_ appropriate.

He sat down next to her and addressed the room uncharacteristically professionally, "Hullo everyone, hope you had nice summers all things considered." The prefects mumbled their acquiescence and James cleared his throat, "Good, good. Well, as you probably know I'm James Potter and this is Lily Evans," He gestured to her and she lifted her hand in a small wave, feeling slightly stunned that he was taking control of the meeting so maturely instead of sitting back playing with those little mirrors he and Sirius always seemed to be talking into, letting _her_ be in charge of the meetings. She'd never heard his voice sound so… responsible. "So pretty much lets try and keep our shit together this year and…" he continued and Lily rolled her eyes at his inability not to curse, "…be aware of what's going on outside of Hogwarts with the, ya'know, evil and all. Let's try and keep evil to a minimum within the castle too, if possible. If you see any dark magic," James sent a very definite glare in Snape's direction and received the most putrid look Lily had ever seen in her life in return, "come straight to one of us."

He turned to Lily, "Anything else you want to say, Lily?"

She met his eyes and almost flinched at what she saw there. She had not looked at James up close since being back in school for the past three days as he had not been on the train for the Prefect Meeting there. He looked horrible, his eyes were sunken with bruise like shadows smudged underneath from lack of sleep. He was thin and sallow, much skinnier than he had ever looked before and James was slight normally but his tee shirt seemed to be hanging off his collar bones unnaturally. She also noticed that his lip appeared to be healing as if he'd been punched in the mouth and there was a cut above his eye.

"Um… just, let's try and keep moral up," she said, in an attempt at a cheery voice despite being unable to look away from James's sunken eyes. Finally she managed to tear away from his gaze, "…really crack down on muggle-born teasing. Using the word 'Mudblood' instantly receives two weeks of detention with Professor McGonagall, okay?"

There was a derisive snort from the Slytherins, "That's a bit unfair," Norma Philo, a seventh year Slytherin, said loudly in her nasal voice "You're muggle-born after all. Isn't that of a biased rule, Evans?" She smirked as Lily looked down at her hands, suddenly embarrassed.

"No, it's not biased, you knob," James snapped back, clearly irritated. He sent Norma a look as if she were the stupidest thing he'd ever encountered and continued, "Muggle-borns are not to be treated any differently than anyone else. And that was _Dumbledore's _bloody rule, Philo."

Norma didn't say anything in response to that but sat back and seethed.

"Anymore questions?" Lily asked softly, looking towards her fellow Gryffindors for kind gestures.

There was another hum that insinuated everyone wanted to get the hell out of the room before the tension caused an explosion so she dismissed them. The sound of chairs scraping against stone echoed around the drafty room and the prefects practically fled to get to lunch.

James hopped out of his chair and stretched, before gathering his things up. He could feel Lily staring at him as he did so and it made him uneasy. Before she could say anything he tossed a "See ya around," over his shoulder at her and practically sprinted from the room.

Lily pursed her lips, unable to let her curiosity subside and told herself she would find out what was going on with James Potter.

x x x x x x x x

As Lily made her way down to the Great Hall for lunch she forced herself to stop thinking about James Potter and concentrate instead upon the Athermancy test she had after lunch. Lily was one of those silly people who took as many N.E.W.T. classes as she could. She'd been told it was a fairly muggle-born thing to do, an attempt to prove oneself in the greater world with better grades. As if she had to make up for her flaw of not having two wizards for parents by being clever.

She turned a corner sharply and found her self practically nose to nose with Severus Snape, who had obviously been waiting for her because he perked up upon seeing Lily. She frowned, not feeling at all comfortable with that, especially considering the state of Snape's reputation at the moment. Lily had not completely forgiven him for calling her a Mudblood at the end of their fifth year. He had been one of her closest friends from childhood but when it came down to it, he would always choose the purebloods and the dark magic over her. Lily tried to force herself not to care. They had spoken approximately twice in their sixth year; the first being another argument which was interrupted by Remus Lupin hexing Snape even though it had been Lily doing the yelling. The second had been his weak attempt at wishing her happy birthday when he had gotten so flustered that he simply turned and fled. Later that evening she'd found a small box wrapped in black paper with silver ribbon (she had rolled her eyes at the color combination at the time). He'd given her a small gold bracelet, about a centimeter thick with curling patterns on the surface. The note that accompanied it read:

_Dear Lily, _

_I hope you have a very pleasant birthday. This bracelet was my Mother's. She died a few weeks ago and I have no use for it as it is not much to my taste in jewelry. I thought you might like it. It is, after all, very pretty. _

_Severus _

The note unnerved her so she'd stuffed the bracelet back in its box and buried it in the depths of her school trunk, she had then dedicatedly not looked Snape in the eye for the remainder of the school term.

"Hello," She said coldly, as she stopped short in front of him "Can I help you?"

Snape was clutching his book bag so tightly to his chest that his knuckles were going white, he was chewing his lower lip furiously and just looked over all positively wretched with anxiety. "I just…" the words seemed to be unable to force their way out, "I just, wanted to see how you are?" he finally blurted out softly, looking even more wretched and now embarrassed.

Lily raised her eyebrows, looking at him appraisingly. "I am fine," she said at last.

"Okay," Snape nodded, looking down at his feet, "Good,"

Before Lily could stop herself she spat out, "So how's evil treating you?" She knew it was a low blow and perhaps a dangerous thing to say, but his only reaction was to wince and avoid her eyes. And she knew it was true, "So," she found herself getting angry, "How many people have _you_ killed, Severus? Been to Brighton Pier lately?"

"Lily… don't," Snape closed his eyes, "You… you don't understand. And I don't expect you to. It's just who I am and I can't help who I am…"

"No Severus," Lily cut him off furiously, she fought the urge to pull out her wand and hex him into next week. She understood why Sirius and James had picked on Snape with such dedication throughout their school career suddenly. He deserved it. "_I_ can't help being a Mudblood, remember? I don't have a choice, _you_," she poked him in the chest with her index finger and he gasped slightly, "You have a choice, you don't _have_ to be an arsehole."

She was about to storm off when he grasped her arm and wheezed emphatically, "Lily I _miss_ you," there was a long pause where she could not think of anything to say in response to that, the sincerity was so brutally spread across his face. Snape continued quietly, "I know you won't forgive me, Lily. But I want you to know… I'd sooner die than let anything happen to you."

Lily froze, feeling her blood run cold, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Snape's face was gray, "It just means I will do anything I can to protect you."

And with that he strode away, leaving Lily standing rooted to the spot, suddenly wondering if she had a reason to be worried.

x x x x x x x x

James burst through the doors of the hospital wing feeling tired, hungry and very much eager to talk about how much he hated Slytherins to his best friends. Madam Pomfry shooed at him for making too much noise but seen as James was such a regular fixture in the hospital wing between Quidditch injuries and Remus's condition she let him alone soon enough. Just as James had expected, Remus and Sirius were sitting at the bed the farthest away from the door, talking in low conspiring tones with their heads close together. Peter was no where to be seen, as per usual lately.

"Hey," James said as he dropped onto the foot of Remus's bed next to Sirius.

"Hey," they echoed back dispassionately. Remus looked desperately ill, his skin had a minor green tinge to it, with slowly healing scratches over his face and neck, a black eye and one arm in a sling. He looked perky despite the state of him and James thought perhaps Madame Pompfry might have given him a bit too much pepper up potion.

"How was the prefect meeting?" Sirius asked, though he looked like he couldn't care less, lounging on the bed.

James simply shrugged, "I don't know," he paused, "I don't even care. It's not like being head boy is important in the grand scheme of things right now."

The other two nodded morosely and the trio lapsed into silence for a moment until Remus asked how Lily Evans was. The question was more loaded than James thought Remus might have realized.

"Still fit?" Sirius asked dryly

"More," James sighed dreamily without meaning to and made Remus laugh but Sirius was oddly quiet and suddenly became very interested in the waffle pattern of the hospital bed sheets.

"Shut up," James pouted, "Its horrible, I didn't think about her at all over the summer because of my Dad and the Order and things but now that I'm back here, around her all the time and unable to distract myself with life threatening situations it's almost worse than before! I just want to go back and do work for the Order and not bollocks around with all this school stuff. It's so pointless." James kicked at the bed next him to vent his frustration.

"Mate, you really need to get over her once and for all," Sirius said stiffly, though they all knew that would not be happening anytime soon. James had been in love with Lily Evans since their third year. It started off as a crush and he had other girlfriends, but gradually turned into full scale obsession that he had only recently began to control and accept that it wasn't going to happen.

Sirius opened a copy of the Daily Prophet and began flipping through for any news of death, destruction or Quidditch finals. He had not felt overall _good_ about Lily Evans seen as she seemed to make his best friend miserable and insecure, not to mention bloody annoying going on about a girl all the time. He knew it was selfish but he was somewhat happy about Lily never giving in and going out with him, essentially taking James away from him. "Can't blame you, mate, she's fit as fuck," he said truthfully.

"Yeah I know," James sighed, and glanced over the top of Sirius's newspaper, "Any news worth while?"

Sirius shrugged, "Not really. No one's died in a while, which is ominous in itself." He paused and flipped the page, "Although apparently the woman who wrote History of Magic's gone bonkers because of a poorly performed Imperious Curse…" He hummed intently, "Wonder what that's all about?"

"You mean Bathilda Bagshot?" asked Remus

Sirius turned to give Remus an incredulous and disgusted look before pointing at him and shaking his head, saying, "Mate, I don't want to know how you know that."

"Because I've read my History of Magic text book and not just used it for Bludger practice," Remus said dryly.

"Whatever, the thing's so huge it can stand up to a Bludger and come out unscathed," Sirius snorted, waving his hand carelessly, he continued to read the article on Bathilda Bagshot and then laughed sharply, "Listen to this, she was apparently washing her cats in the fountain in the town square—and she was wearing her old wedding dress and singing and when they tried to get her to go home she started stunning people and going crazy yelling about her babies, as in her cats," he snorted with laughter

"I think she lives near me," James said thoughtfully, "Godric's Hollow?"

Sirius nodded, "But in the town, not out in the country like you."

"Where's Peter?" James asked suddenly

Sirius and Remus exchanged an annoyed look, "He had to go down to lunch," Sirius explained, rolling his eyes "Said his 'blood sugar' was getting low so he couldn't hang around in here with Moony and me." Sirius made a show of using his index fingers to create air-quotes around the words blood sugar. "Such a twat," he added under his breath.

X x x x x x x x

Thanks: mini-cactus: as the only person who reviewed the story I have nothing but praise for you. I'm glad you thought it was refreshing, that's exactly what I wanted to do. I feel like things are getting a bit stale around here and I wanted to do something fun. Plus, everyone like hunting for magical objects, which is what they're gonna be doing at some point. Thank you so much for leaving me a comment!

Oh PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **REVIEW**

You have no idea how depressing it is to have ONE review and fifty hits. Is it bad? Is it good? Is it stupid? Are you disgusted or elated? Or does my over use of comas make you dizzy from unnecessarily pausing so frequently mid sentence? Please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: really hope someone, anyone likes this and can leave me som constructive criticism caus I'm sure I need it.

X x x x x x x x

Something Wicked This Way Comes

2.

A few days later found a very tired Lily clambering into the Potions dungeon, feeling decidedly too tired to have double Potions first thing Monday morning, what with Slughorn's constant embarrassing badgering about her genius. She knew Sirius and James had spread a rumor in their third year that the only reason she got top marks in the class was because the Professor fancied her. She believed that this was not the case, and that the praise stemmed more from Slughorn's desire for her to become a famous potions maker in order to take the credit.

Everyone else was already sitting at their Potion stations, lighting their cauldrons and dicing roots and herbs. Snape was bent low over his cauldron ignoring his partner, fellow Slytherin Anaïs Snooker who sat back in her seat filing her nails. James and Sirius, always taking the seats farthest in the back were talking in low voices, Sirius chucking a bezoar stone up in the air and catching it rhythmically, clearly not bothered about being in a class room.

Lily tossed her school bag onto the desk and fell into her seat, startling her partner Remus, also parked near the back of class, and who had been sleeping with his head buried in his arms on the table top. He also looked exhausted from lack of sleep, making Lily wonder what had kept him up all night. Potentially the same sleepless agony that had consumed her since Saturday when Dillon Korsovek, a muggle born Ravenclaw's parents had been found dead. There didn't appear to be any reason for it other than as a warning and since then Lily's nerves had been on edge about the safety of her own family.

"Alright Lily?" Remus mumbled, sitting up and stretching, "Did you get those equations for the Healing Serum?"

She hummed her acquiescence and pulled a notebook of parchment out of her school bag and tossed it to him before flinging herself back in her chair and rubbing her eyes. Remus sent her an odd look and then noticed she wasn't wearing her school uniform under her robes but tee shirt with dark jeans, which was very unlike the always rule-following Lily Evans.

Slughorn burst through the classroom door, belly wobbling as he cheerfully said his hellos and salutations to the N.E.W.T. class, his most favorite and brightest students. He called them to attention and began writing on the blackboard behind his desk, outlining the procedure for the potion and asking them to turn to page 230 in their Advanced Potions Texts.

"Late night?" Remus mumbled to Lily out of the corner of his mouth.

She shrugged wordlessly, feeling mildly exposed and embarrassed that Remus was concerned for her, "A bit," she said shortly, sitting up straighter and taking her notebook back from Remus in order to make notes along with Slughorn's lecture on the Healing Serum. Remus followed her lead and did the same, his quill scratching feverously in time with hers while behind him all he could hear was the muffled sounds of James and Sirius talking and chuckling to each other.

"Right-o, Miss Evans, could you please tell the class the key components to Healing Serum which make it more effective than those over-the-counter potions for cuts and scrapes?"

Lily sat up a bit straighter in her seat as she listed off the names of several herbs and animal parts to Slughorn who clapped his hands together twice at the end. "Very good, Miss Evans! Ten points to Gryffindor! Now, I know you are all busy brewing your Veraitaserum potion for the mid term but lets all do our best to do this potion today, though it may not count for your final mark it certainly will be on the N.E.W.T. test at the end of the year." Slughorn hesitated a little in his speech and his piggy eyes swam to James and Sirius's table in the back of the class. Not one to want to be known as a 'hard teacher' nor a 'softie', Slughorn gave a soft cough before saying, "Mr. Potter would you like to sit with Miss Evans for this exercise? Mr. Black with Mr. Lupin? Just to keep things fresh and concentrated!"

Lily groaned and rolled her eyes, she did not see how putting Remus and Sirius together would in any way fix their lack of concentration. In fact, all it did was make it so her potion would be lack luster compared to what it would have been like with Remus, who was very good at the subject. She also refused to turn around and glare in their direction as Remus stood up without the slightest inclination of being pleased or upset about the change and moved away. James sat down tentatively next to Lily and dropped his bag down on the desk with a resounding thud.

Lily fought the urge to look at him but instead listened perhaps more intently than was necessary on Slughorn's instructions. As the class began flipping through their text books and conversing with their partners, Lily dedicatedly ignored James and set off to the store cupboard to retrieve the necessary ingredients that they didn't already have. Arms laden down with supplies, she dropped them on the desk and began chopping, dicing, slicing and casting spells over the bubbling water in their cauldron. James, seeming similarly interested in not speaking to her, a bizarre occurrence considering he usually attempted to harass her any chance he got normally, watched her movements and began to do the same at a slow steady pace.

They worked in silence until Lily became so confused at his lack of innuendo, charm or any attempt at all to felicitate a response from her that she could not concentrate on the task at hand and had to stop to shake her head. What the hell is wrong with him? She wondered, and realized she felt almost offended by him for not propositioning her. She didn't trust it, surly there must have been something coming.

Instead, after about twenty minutes of potion making in silence James finally said, "So, are you having a nice term so far?"

Lily dropped her knife to their work surface with a loud clatter, "_What?" _ She exclaimed tersely.

He did not look taken aback but only slightly surprised at her reaction, "I said are you having a nice term? I mean, you know, classes going well and stuff?"

James knew that by the look she was giving him (akin to as if a foot had just sprouted out from his neck) that he was not convincing as a friendly acquaintance, but rather disturbing to her. Fair enough considering he'd spent around six year badgering, annoying and humiliating her in front of the whole school. Despite still having feelings for Lily, James felt that giving up, or attempting to was his best hope. She seemed suspicious at the attempt.

"Fine," she said shortly.

"Great," James said mildly, "So what'd you do over the summer."

Lily sighed loudly, as if annoyed that she had to converse with him in the first place, despite the conversation being outwardly boring and normal. "I went to Venice with my parents for two weeks and worked in a book shop."

"Did you miss the Wizarding World?" he asked softly which unnerved Lily and made her stare at him blindly, wondering what the hell was going through his head. He was exactly the same… minus a few pounds with longer hair and perhaps the light in his eyes had gone out a bit, but still the same James Potter who had tormented her and Severus for years. But now that the veil of arrogance (whether it was a veil or an easily camouflaged aspect of his personality) was gone he seemed the same but different. Accessible: which she had ever associated with James Potter before.

"A bit," she admitted slowly, feeling as if she were being tricked into talking to him, "I miss my family but this world is who I am…"

"That's fair enough," he mumbled, concentrating on chopping a Jezuit Root.

Lily, whether out of politeness or compulsion felt the need to continue, "So what did you do?"

"I ugh---" he looked uncomfortable and Lily suddenly felt more than a polite need to inquire about what he'd been up to. Maybe something that would hint as to why he looked so beaten and off now. Her curiosity was peaked about James Potter, but instead of answering her question all he said was, "Nothing much. Bit of reading and gardening."

"Oh," she said, feeling disappointed and almost positive he was lying.

From that point neither spoke for the subsequent hour that followed until Slughorn stood up from his desk, brushing crumbles of crystallized pineapple from his waist coat and announcing that their time was up and their potion needed to be finished. "Now then!" he bellowed happily, "Time for something a little bit different!" His students looked around at each other nervously and he chuckled at their discomfort "Now, now, nothing to worry about if you've done your potions correctly! I would like for each of you to try your potions out. One of you," he moved to his desk and picked up a silver knife, used for rather practical potions purposes and mimed a slashing motion on his arm, "Will make an incision, then drink the potion which should hopefully heal it instantly! Carry on then, lets see how they work."

He began to move around the tables, encouraging them in their tasks.

Lily picked up the knife she'd been slicing ingredients with and wiped it on the edge of her robes decisively.

"Oi," James said bluntly, holding out his hand, "Come on I'll do it."

"It's fine," she said stiffly, pulling the knife closer to her chest "I'll do it."

"I'd prefer to do it."

"I can do it."

"Come on Evans, you don't need to prove anything," He said exasperatedly, leaning forward to try to grab it from her and invading her personal space, "Just let me do it."

"For fuck's sake what is _with_ you!" she exclaimed, leaning away from him and then slicing open a shallow cut on her forearm near her elbow before he could annoy her further. Small ruby beads bubbling to the surface of her ivory skin like little foreboding pilots but she barely winced and pulled a handkerchief from the sleeve of her robes to dab up some of the blood.

James stared at her in something like shock and irritation, having never expected that kind of stupid bravery from her. He ladled the potion into a phial silently and offered it to her without meeting her eyes.

"Make sure to take notes on the side effects!" Slughorn announced

Lily snatched the phial from him, also avoiding eye contact and tipped the potion down her throat. Her arm twinged slightly but positively burned once the potion hit the back of her tongue. She pursed her lips and held in the moan of pain that threatened to burst forth despite fellow students swearing and whining fervently in their pain around the room. Almost as soon as the burning began it stopped and the small cut vanished.

They continued to ignore each other as Slughorn dismissed them from class and Lily darted out before she might be forced to say anything to Fucking James Potter.

X x x x x x x

Regulus Black loitered outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He dared not wait inside where all the members of his house that he was _not_ interested in meeting could watch him look skittish and nervous as he waited for Rosier and Avery to return from the kitchens where he knew they were most likely harassing a late night snack out of the house elves. Regulus did not consider himself to be brave, in his family you were raised first and foremost to know what your flaws were and Regulus knew that his was a lack of courage. He was weak, but he tried to make up for it with loyalty. And loyalty was what kept him in the dark drafty corridor of the dungeons, feeling decidedly nauseous from the pain in his left arm.

Regulus dared not regret what he had done the past summer, when his cousin Bellatrix had invited him to join a secret society, if he wanted to be _special_, if he didn't want to be a traitor like his brother Sirius. Regulus definitely did not want to be like Sirius. Sirius was an outcast in their family, he'd been burned off the family tree. But one look at Sirius laughing gaily with that blood traitor James Potter in the hallways and Regulus found himself suppressing more varied emotions than he even thought himself capable of with the Occlumency that Bellatrix had taught him _for his own protection_, whatever that was supposed to mean.

He heard someone coming down the hallway towards the secret passageway and his heart skipped a beat, hoping it was Avery and Rosier. They had been doing this longer, they would know what the burning sensation from the Dark Mark he'd marred his left forearm with would mean. Would they feel it too or was it just him?

A shadow reflected off the cold stone walls as someone came around the corner and Regulus waited with baited breath. But instead of the bigger, stronger Death Eaters whom he knew he was supposed to admire it was only Severus, perhaps the least threatening of all those in his circle.

Severus spotted him immediately and came to a stop near Regulus, regarding him with something like curiosity and distain, as if he didn't think Regulus worthy of his appraisal. "So," he whispered in his quiet and unnerving voice that always made Regulus's hair stand on end, "I assume that you have felt the Dark Lord's call too."

Although Severus's voice did not shake and belied nothing but confidence, Regulus thought he saw a flicker of something like fear. His heart was beating so loudly in his chest that he thought Severus must be able to hear it, surely. "Yes, Severus, what does it mean though? What are we supposed to do?"

"We await his sign," the other boy said quietly, "And…"

Before he could finish his sentence there was the distinct sound of Avery and Rosier coming thudding along the dungeon corridor talking louder than was probably appropriate. When they stumbled upon the two other boys, both of whom were slighter and weaker looking in comparison to themselves, they stopped short.

"Have you felt it?" Rosier asked, his voice cold as steel

"Yes," Severus answered for both himself and Regulus, whom he knew was petrified and cowering next to him.

"I sent my brother an owl," Avery said in his thick Yorkshire accent, "He is with the Dark Lord at all times and a most trusted servant, I expect we should hear back soon with our instructions."

"Is someone going to let the Amycas and Anaïs know?" Severus asked, referring to the only two female Death Eaters that shared their house. However, before anyone could respond Anaïs Snooker, Gellart Wilkes and Amycas and Alecto Carrow came tumbling out of the secret passage into the corridor, looking mildly harassed.

"We felt it!" cried Amycas, who was always even thicker than she looked as far as Snape was concerned, which was in fact very, very stupid. "We felt the Dark Lord's call!"

"What do we do now?" her brother wondered aloud

"We wait," said Avery, "We will hear from my brother soon and when we do we will know what to do."

"Do you think he'll ask us to leave Hogwarts to join him?" Regulus asked quietly, and Snape rounded on him.

"If that is the case we know the plan," he ground his teeth before repeating what he had heard a thousand times over the summer from Lucious Malfoy every time he promised they would not be left to be useless at school while the Dark Lord rose. When the time came for them to join they would know it and they would go to Hogsmeade and apparate to Malfoy Manner.

"The time will come soon," Snape whispered, almost to himself, "When we can leave this place and rejoin our Master."

X x x x x x x x

The next morning at breakfast the ceiling of the Great Hall depicted a gun metal gray sky that threatened thundering rain at any moment. It matched the mood of the school perfectly as news spread that there had been another attack in East Sussex on the Head of the Department of Transportation at the Ministry who had been found dead along with his pregnant wife in his home. Half of the Professors were missing from their table and those that remained talked in hushed voices, looking grave and serious.

Sopping wet owls were still flying in at random as Lily sat down to her porridge a bit later than usual, having had yet another sleepless night filled with dreams of green light, death eaters in her little village. Her roommates Helena Clout and Sylvia Trelawney were already sitting down looking miserable as Helena flicked through the Daily Prophet and Sylvia sat staring up at the ceiling, willing the weather to get better.

"Did you hear about Gilbert O'Conner?" Helena asked Lily before she had even sat down.

"Er, no, I just got here," Lily said, trying to keep the unnecessary irritation out of her voice.

Helena passed the copy of the Prophet to Lily who read whilst spooning porridge sloppily into her mouth.

_MINISTRY OFFICAL FOUND DEAD IN SUSSEX_

_Early this morning Gilbert O'Conner, Head of the Department of Transportation was found murdered in his home along with his wife Cheryl, who was six months pregnant with their first child. Aurors arrived on the scene as soon as neighbors to the O'Connors alerted them to the presence of the Dark Mark. Although no commotion was heard it seems Aurors believe that the Unforgivable Killing curse was used. Auror Mark Tottenhale, 25 of Manchester gave the following statement this morning: "It would appear Mr. O'Connor was successful in resisting the Imperious Curse, which would explain the killing of a very talented Pureblood Wizard under You-Know-Who's orders." Speculations as to why You-Know-Who targeted the Head of the Transportation division at the Ministry are as of yet unclear but ominous…_

"That's a bit disturbing," Lily said, unable to tear her eyes away from the photograph of the curling green smoke of the Dark Mark that floated over the O'Conner's small country cottage. "Why are they trying to control transportation?--- Sylvia what are you wearing?"

Her other roommate had stood up and pulled what looked like a plastic sack with a hood over her head, "It's a disposable rain poncho. Muggles are so ingenious! See you guys later!" she added, sauntering away from them confidently.

"She's so weird," Helena muttered affectionately.

Further down the table Sirius stopped mid-sentence as he watched Sylvia Trelawney pass them wearing some strange plastic dress which distracted him from his drain of thought. "Er---" he managed.

"We have to stay and wait it out," Remus said calmly. They had been discussing the fact that in less than a week there had been two murders by Death Eaters and it seemed that more would be coming soon. Sirius was irate at being forced to stay in school when there was more they could be doing outside other than watching Severus Snape and Evan Rosier for signs of evil. They'd received a message from Mad Eye Moody that very cryptically said things are getting worse, the floo network was potentially being watched and they were to stay where they were.

"I'd almost just rather not know at all," James said stiffly, "Things are getting more fucked all the time, don't do anything about it" he snorted disdainfully, "It's like he's winding us up."

Peter squeaked, "Winding us up?"

"He's not winding us up," Remus said calmly

"He bloody better not be," Sirius muttered darkly and then sighed loudly and tucked into what could perhaps be described as a pyramid of sausages.

"I like it here," Peter said quietly, "We can do our part and still be relatively safe, you know? With Dumbledore around—"

"I don't know if you've noticed Peter but Dumbledore hasn't been around," James said bitterly to his little friend, "He wasn't even here for the start of term feast apparently. And there's no point being safe if other people are dying and you can help them."

Sirius raised a sausage on a fork in salute to James, "Exactly, Prongs! How can the Order not see that?"

"That's it, I give up," Remus said throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Uh oh," Sirius groaned, though the slightest, tiniest hint of a smile tugged at his lips. "Something wicked this way comes at two o clock."

James and Peter, who had their backs to the other tables looked over their shoulders to their right to see Lily and Helena Clout walking their way, most likely going to class early as Lily had a tendency to do, nerd that she was. "What's wrong with Lily?" Peter asked stupidly

"Not your two o'clock, my two o'clock_."_ Sirius sighed exasperatedly, and James and Peter looked over their other shoulder to see that Snape, greasy and bitter looking as ever, was slouching along with determination in his beetle-black eyes towards Lily. James instantly felt a swell of indignation in his chest and began to turn around. Sirius gave a gleeful chuckle.

"_No," _Remus said forcefully, and leant across the table to grab James's forearm. "No, no, no, you can't do anything Prongs, you're Head Boy now! And Sirius just because you're feeling cooped up doesn't mean you can torture Snape."

"The only reason I'm here is to watch him, remember?" Sirius countered, grinning, "It's not torturing its _interrogation._ Totally legitimate considering he's the enemy and horrible evil slimy git bastard."

Before anyone could make a brash and potentially stupid move though, Snape had already intercepted Lily and gave her a mumbled, "Hi, Lily," while staring at his feet and looking more nervous and unthreatening than ever.

For whatever reason, Lily at first felt embarrassed that he was talking to her in front of so many people and then disgusted with herself for being so shallow, followed by overwhelming pity for her former best friend as he stared at his scuffed shoes with dedication. She released a slow breath, "Hi Severus."

His head shot up, eyes full of light like she had never seen before and neither had Sirius who was watching the exchange so closely that he was practically leaning into his sausage pyramid to hear their soft words. He noticed that James, though he had his back to the pair, the girl he loved and the bloke he hated more than anything on the planet, had pulled out his wand. Sirius did the same, waiting for any sign from James that it was okay to hex Snivellus into oblivion.

"I need to talk to you about something, but not here." Severus said softly, eyes flickering to Helena who was doing an impressive job of checking her face in her compact and pretending not to listen. "It's important," he added urgently and put a hand on her elbow, causing Lily to jump and jerk away from him as if burned.

"Oi, don't touch her, _Snivillus!"_ Sirius snapped, jumping to his feet and pointing his wand at Snape from across the table with menace. "Get the hell away from her," he ordered.

Snape quickly rounded on him, his wand pointing straight back at Sirius unwavering, "Stay out of this _Black_!" he hissed viciously, his eyes narrowing to dangerous slits. "This does not concern you."

James stood up too and Remus buried his face in hi hands at his friends' inability to keep out of trouble and reign in their impulsive hatred towards Snape. Rather than pointing his wand at Snape though James sighed, seeming both troubled and frustrated as he looked at Lily, who stood with her arms crossed, obviously very annoyed. "Did he hurt you?" he asked her quietly, aware that quite a few people had turned to watch the spectacle but miraculously all the teachers at the far end of the hall seemed absorbed in conversation and had not noticed.

"No," Lily said angrily, "He didn't and I don't need to be prote—"

"Come on Padfoot, lets go. He's not worth our time," James said, cutting her off and moving to leave the Great Hall quickly. Sirius looked bewildered but trailed after his friend obediently followed by Remus and Peter. Peter was cowering in on himself as he usually did lately when any Slytherins were around.

Lily watched their retreating backs and then looked at Snape, "Send me an owl," she said quietly before taking off at a jog to catch up with James and his friends. Helena considered following but opted to let Lily sort it out on her own. She wasn't sure what was going on with her friend and James Potter but she would certainly be jealous if they pulled.

"James, wait!" Lily called after his retreating back. She did not know what was compelling her to talk to him, actually, part of her felt disgusted by the notion of saying _thank you_ to James Potter. Thank you for what? Thank you for defusing what was an already unacceptably immature show of bravado of which he usually took part. It was probably a fluke. Maybe he was under the imperious curse. Maybe he'd been his in the head with a stray bludger.

James turned around, surprise etched across his countenance and he stopped, almost rooted to the marble floor. He told the others to go on without him to Transfiguration and his friend's hesitantly left him, almost like they were leaving him to die an unfortunate death at the hands of Lily Evans. Sirius kept turning around every couple of feet and Lily wanted to laugh. He was James's lap dog in every way.

He didn't say anything but pressed his lips together and gave her an appraising look. James realized his heart was beating hard in his chest like a small animal trying to escape and he hated himself for liking this girl so much. It was pathetic, he knew it he just couldn't help it.

"I.. ah, so…" Lily faltered over monosyllable non-words for a few moments before pulling herself together, "I just wanted to tell you," she said, heaving a deep breath and closing her eyes, "Thank you for not letting that escalate. It was--- very big of you." She instantly regretted her wording and expected some sort of retort about how _big_ he actually was.

Instead James gave her a soft smile and a friendly chuck under the chin that Lily found made her giggle stupidly, "Well, I am Head Boy after all." He said with a snort, "Which is against nature."

"I know," Lily laughed easily and regarded him quietly for a moment, "I don't want to sound condescending James," she started slowly, "But I'm kind of proud of you."

James thought his heart was going to explode out of his chest with happiness. She had _never_ said anything nice to him before.

"You've changed a little bit, haven't you?" she said appraisingly and then grinned, "It's nice."

James shrugged and grinned back charmingly, "You know, you haven't changed very much Lily but I think you're nice too."

Lily blushed and then there was that giggle again, that giggle that made her want to die because it was so embarrassingly girly. A compliment that wasn't derogatory or blatant but sweet and sincere. "Thanks." She mumbled and then cleared her throat, trying to sound normal again, "Well, anyway. I'm glad you've gotten over the Snape torturing thing."

"Ooh, yeah." James bit the inside of his cheek and looked awkward, "It wasn't that, I'm not _that_ mature, I just didn't want to incite something with him unnecessarily. Sirius is just feeling cooped up in here with everything going on… out there…" he trailed off and shrugged, "I just don't want to give Snape a bloody reason to do anything."

"What do you mean?" Lily frowned and pursed her lips.

James opened his mouth and closed it a few times, thoughts racing through his mind that he knew Mad Eye Moody and Sirius would kill him for. She was Head Girl, she probably had a right to know what was going on in the school. She was also a talented witch that did not need protecting considering she had taken James out on her own more than a few times. That didn't stop him from wanting to keep her as far away from business with the Order as possible. She was trustworthy. He knew that.

In the end he settled for a cryptic response, "We're… supposed to be keeping an eye on him for… well, for the time being. Not just him," James added quickly when her frown deepened into disbelief. "A few others who have known Death Eater connections… like Theoris Avery—his brother is definitely high up in Voldemort's circle," James was relieved to see Lily nodded solemnly as if she understood.

"When he came up to talk to me, he told me he needed to tell me something important," She told him honestly. James felt curiosity and excitement bubble up in his stomach and he listened earnestly. "He's done it before," she continued, "I don't know if this will help or not--- James, he's a good person I don't want to get him in trouble but if it helps at all," She realized she was ranting and took a deep breath, "After the prefect's meeting last week he kind of cornered me and told me he—uh—would try to protect me."

"Protect you?" James asked, his eyebrows shot up into his forehead.

"We were friends before we cam to Hogwarts," she explained with a wave of her hand, "But obviously we've chosen different paths. He still cares for me though, if not in a twisted way. But still… it was kind of frightening. It was like he was threatening me almost. What do you think?"

James pondered what she'd said for a moment, at last he said, "I don't know, honestly. I don't know why you'd be in danger. I mean… unless…" a thought occurred to him unbidden and he found he could speak for a minute. It seemed mildly absurd but possible, and also a bit selfish, he knew. Would Lily be in trouble because of him? Were they trying to get to him? But why, if anyone they should be trying to get Sirius, he was the Pure-blood with the Dark Family. James's parents were Healers, nothing at all to do with Dark Magic. He was not significant other than being good at Transfiguration and having a helpful invisibility cloak.

"James?"

He'd gone unusually quiet for a moment, as if lost in thought far away. James shook his head, "Sorry," he said softly, "Just—I'll go send an owl to someone who might know. Will you let me know when you're going to speak to Snape?"

"Sure," she nodded and set off for Transfiguration at a slow pace despite most likely being late anyway. James had run off to the owlery, seeming not upset about the prospect of being late for his best subject.

X x x x x x x x

Note: It will get much more lily/james-y and much more exciting in the next chapter, I promise so please keep reading!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ME A **REVIEW !!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Something Wicked This Way Comes

3.

Remus buried his face in his hands, something he felt he'd been doing quite a bit lately. He pressed his fingers to his tired eyes, seeing streaks of red against his blackened vision. It was well past midnight and they were one of the last pairs dwindling over their Veraitaserum in the potions dungeon which had somehow turned a mossy green colour over night causing Lily to almost hyperventilate when they discovered it. Remus immediately blamed Snape but kept it to himself, not wanting to incite an argument with Lily. She was sitting next to him scratching furiously with her quill against the parchment that held their notes and beginnings of an essay. She tossed a handful of basil into the cauldron, which Remus had never read about using in Veraitaserum but it managed to turn the mossy green to a pale mint colour.

"Lily, seriously, can we please leave it for tonight," Remus finally sighed as the last pair of Ravenclaws staggered out of the room, clearly exhausted.

She jerked back in her seat, her emerald eyes looked tired and almost crazed with smeared mascara accentuating the dark circles under her eyes. Failing at an academic venture was not something she took well. Her long red hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, greasy strands falling loose from odd angles and the jeans and sweatshirt she wore looked slept in and dirty. Remus remembered her looking similar during their O.W.L. exams in fifth year though she ended up getting the highest marks of anyone in their year.

"But it's still _green_ Remus, how the hell did it turn _green?!" _she exclaimed, looking tortured.

"Lily," Remus put his hand over hers in what he hoped was a calming manner, "You need to sleep, okay? Now go on."

He helped her pack up their equipment and put their potion in the storage room at the back of the Potions dungeon before practically dragging her back to the Common Room as Lily attempted to make excuses to go back. Remus felt concerned but decided voicing that would probably sound patronizing so instead he parked her in front of the stairway to the girls' dormitory and had her promise she would go to bed immediately. Lily nodded her assent and trudged slowly up the staircase, her bag dragging behind her.

Remus watched before practically running to his own dorm for bed. He wondered if James ever managed to get Lily to go out with him if he could have even dealt with her. She was lovely and very pretty but there was an undertone of neurosis and obsessive-compulsive nature in her dedication to things that was very much in contradiction to James's nature.

X x x x x x x x

Once Lily reached her room the sound of Helena and Sylvia's soft snoring an almost painful wave exhaustion swept over to her and she stumbled to her bed, landing face down on the soft scarlet duvet and not bothering to crawl under the covers or take her cloths off. Lily hoped to God she would be able to fall asleep easily because she was so bloody tired and not be kept up yet again by bad dreams of Death Eaters invading her parent's home in Spinner's End. She tried to shut the images out and as sleep finally began to claim her she was pulled back to consciousness by something tugging on the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"No," She muttered, squeezing her eyes shut tighter.

"Miss, please miss!" whispered a small voice as the tugging continued, "Zinkie is sorry to wake you but Zinkie has a message, miss."

Lily opened one eye to see that it was a small house elf still gripping her sleeve and holding out a small folded up bit of parchment eagerly. She groaned and took it from the elf, who instantly disapperated with a soft crack. Rolling onto her back, Lily unfolded the parchment and read the tightly curled script through her tired eyes.

_Dear Lily,_

_Please meet me outside your common room door when you get this. _

_Severus _

Lily groaned and made several small whining sounds. After a miniature tantrum within herself, where she considered leaving Snape outside the common room door Lily pulled herself together and crawled off her bed. She knew she had to talk to him, if not to find out what Snape seemed to so desperately need to tell her but for James, who had asked her to tell him what Snape said.

She trudged through the Common room and out the portrait hole only to discover the hallway outside was empty. Lily pursed her lips in annoyance and folded her arms tightly over her chest, contemplating the way in which she would badly hurt Snape when she next saw him.

"Lily…"

Lily jumped and shrieked loudly, her cry echoing around the empty corridor as she realized Snape had snuck up behind her. He was cowering half in the shadows which gave him a slightly menacing demeanor as he slowly approached Lily. She backed up a few paces, feeling very much uncomfortable with him and wondering if coming out to meet him alone in the middle of the night was really a good idea. She stared at Snape blankly, unable to think of anything to say.

"How are you?" he asked, coming further into the light.

Lily shrugged, "Exhausted," she said a bit bitterly as she leaned against the portrait of the fat lady who was snoring loudly in her frame, "What did you need to say to me?"

After a moment's pause Snape opened and closed his mouth a few times as if unsure what to say, "I can't explain in full," he said slowly, "But I told you I would protect you if I could I and I feel I need to warn you."

"Okay…" Lily sighed, feeling a ball of nervousness begin to form in the pit of her stomach.

Snape shuffled his feet a bit, staring away from her, "The Dark Lord is very powerful and will overpower the Ministry soon," he said quietly but honestly. Lily was about to interrupt him but Snape held out a silencing hand and continued, "No, he will. There will be a new Minister of Magic and Hogwarts will also fall into the hands of the Dark Lord. Muggle-borns will be expelled… I would say go back to the Muggle world before anything happens to you but unfortunately they are aware of your presence thanks to your… alliance with Potter and Black."

Lily stared at him in shock, "What?" she exclaimed softly, her eyes looked like large emeralds orbs to Snape, shining with warring emotions of shock, fear and confusion as if she couldn't decide which she felt more.

Snape sighed, "Many members of the Black family are allied with the Dark Lord, and our arrogant idiot friend Black betrayed them. Needless to say, they are not overly pleased with him. He's a blood traitor. And Potter—Not only is Potter a blood traitor but the Dark Lord may have… special needs from him."

Lily was too confused to say anything but, "What?" again, sounding vaguely as if she was in a coma. "Special needs? What does that even mean… what does this have to do with me?"

Snape pursed his lips, looking disgusted and almost nauseated by what he was about to say. With some effort he finally managed to spit out, "I told you, you're allied with them. And Potter—I can't say anymore Lily. Forgive me." With that Snape turned on his heel and marched away from her. Lily would have followed him and demanded more of an explanation but her head was swimming from lack of sleep and a new emotional exhaustion that she's never experienced before.

Lily continued to lean against the Fat Lady's portrait, massaging her forehead where she could feel a headache coming on. Unable to help it, Lily let out a soft sob and let a few tears escape her eyes and chase down her cheeks. She was not a crier, she hardly ever cried aside from when it was more than acceptable. Bottling up emotions was not her strong point with her fiery temper but as far as crying was concerned she considered it a weak show of emotion and hid it well. But with no one around in the middle of the night in the empty corridor Lily let herself cry out her frustration softly for a few minutes.

What the hell had Severus meant?

The portrait behind her suddenly lurched and flung open, throwing Lily off balance and stumbling into the dark shadows. The Fat Lady swung shut again and though no one appeared in the hallway Lily was sure she heard the soft sound of footsteps against the flagstones. She took a few hesitant steps forward, wiping her sticky wet cheeks and peering into the dark and apparently empty space in front of her where she'd heard the footsteps. Was it a ghost?

Lily made a small gasping sound as James Potter appeared out of nowhere, a glossy thick velvet cloak hanging from his left hand. He was more than a little surprised to see Lily to say the least. She looked wretched, eyes swollen and dripping and cheeks shining with tears, not to mention the general state of disarray and fatigue that seemed to be weighing her down. She was staring at him like he was a ghost.

"Bloody hell Lily, are you alright?" James asked, his hazel eyes full of concern as he strode towards her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she sniffed, viciously wiping at her cheeks. The last thing she would ever want would be for James to see her cry. Lily sniffed again, trying to compose herself. _You're being silly._ "I ugh, I talked to Snape."

James's face darkened considerably, "What did he say?"

Lily shook her head, "I can't talk about it now, James. I don't even know why I'm acting like this I'm just exhausted and… scared," Lily was babbling a bit and a few more tears squeezed their way unbidden down her lovely face.

James watched her try not to cry and yet still thought she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Wordlessly, he pulled her close to his chest, smoothing a hand down her back as she stumbled forward into him. She was shaking a little bit as James wrapped his arms around her and gave her a loose hug, not wanting to invade her space while she was upset. Lily's arms hung limply at her sides and after calming down a bit she pulled away from James and offered him a sheepish smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, frowning.

She nodded, "I'll talk to you tomorrow about Snape, okay?"

James nodded, "Okay," he agreed, "Go to sleep Lily, alright? You look like you're going to pass out."

Lily snorted ungracefully, "Good night James," she said quietly before slipping back through the Portrait hole.

X x x x x x x x

"Candy Canes," James whispered to the Gargoyle, which immediately jumped away at the correct password and a spiral staircase appeared. He quickly trotted up the steps anxious to see what Dumbledore needed from him, especially at such a late hour.

James had received a note earlier in the day from McGonagall during Transfiguration. She had handed it to him grimly after class with no explanation other than, "The Headmaster has asked to speak with you, and I should hope you'll be punctual." Since then James had not been able to think about anything other than what Dumbledore could have to tell him. He'd never been summoned to the Headmaster's office before for anything other than being in trouble, but never a summons in the middle of the night like this.

He knocked tentatively on the Headmaster's door and was told to enter.

James poked his head in to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk writing on a piece of parchment. He looked up and smiled kindly at James over his half moon spectacles, his bright blue eyes twinkling. "Hello James, please do come in and have a seat."

Feeling apprehensive, James trailed into the room and cautiously sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk. He crossed his legs and pressed his lips together, curious to hear what Dumbledore had to say to him. "You asked to see me Professor?" he asked.

"Yes, I did indeed." Dumbledore said, setting his quill aside and folding his hands together neatly. His eyes suddenly turned to James's invisibility cloak which he had balled up and stuffed between his leg and the arm of the chair he'd sat in. Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled considerably brighter with curiosity and James made a slight effort to stuff the cloak a bit further out of sight. He didn't particularly like sharing the fact that he owned an invisibility cloak with people for some reason, though he supposed if anyone should know it would be Dumbledore.

"That's a rather old cloak, isn't it," Dumbledore asked, nodding in the direction of the cloak.

James looked down at it as if he hadn't noticed bringing it with him, "Oh this?" he said casually.

A smile plucked at the corners of Dumbledore's mouth and he said quite jovially, "Yes, indeed. I do rather mean that."

Feeling slightly embarrassed for being found out James messed his hair up nervously and unfolded it, careful not to let it cover any part of him, therefore giving away the fact that it had invisible properties. He held it out by the hood, letting the silvery cloak hang down and sway, odd ripples coursing through it like waves. Dumbledore's eyes did not leave it and James wondered if he could guess what it was. Probably, Dumbledore was annoying like that.

"It's just an old cloak that's been in my family for years," he explained hastily, "I got it as a gift for my fourteenth birthday."

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes still not leaving the cloak, "I see, well, it is very beautiful James."

"Er—thank you." James said awkwardly, balling it up again before being asked to hand it over as he was expecting.

But Dumbledore did not ask for it and simply smiled serenely at James over his steepled fingers. He seemed a bit more tired and older than usual to James. Granted it was almost two o'clock in the morning but this was more of an over all exhausted aura that surrounded Dumbledore, as if he had been under a lot of stress lately. James guessed that he'd been away from school doing work for the Order, which was after all quite stressful work.

"Now then James, I did want to find out how you've been getting on since the start of term with Head Boy duties and classes." Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Well, I suppose." James answered honestly, "Though we're all feeling a bit cooped up here. Sirius is threatening to drop out and start his own Order since all of these murders recently."

"I see," Dumbledore nodded, "Well, I should also add that Alistair has asked me to tell you your direct orders are to continue to watch the safety of Hogwarts. Especially considering I am not here much lately, as I'm sure you have noticed, James."

James gave a short nod, "I just wish there was more we could do," he sighed, "We feel so helpless."

"You think helping to protect Hogwarts is not doing something worthwhile?" Dumbledore asked, his silvery eyebrows arching high and appraisingly.

"No, it's not that," James protested, feeling chastised, "We just feel like the Order is just trying to keep us _safe_ here as if we're children needing protecting. Please understand Professor, its not that we think helping at Hogwarts is unimportant, it's just hard hearing that people are dying and maybe if I was outside the school I could have been the one to save them."

Dumbledore smiled kindly and simply said, "I understand you all too well, James. And while that's very brave of you, I must admit that we are indeed trying to keep you safe."

The way the Headmaster emphasized _you_ made James feel as if he were referring only to him rather than Sirius, Remus and Peter as well. Keep _him_ safe. Safe from what? Surely if anyone was in danger of being murdered it was Sirius what with his mad family despising him so much and all being Death Eaters. His mind raced again and he wished he'd gotten Lily to tell him what Snape had said before letting her go back into the common room.

Letting the _you_ comment go James pursed his lips, "Professor there is something I think you should know."

"Oh yes?" Dumbledore asked loftily.

James considered his words carefully and finally said, "Severus Snape has been threatening Lily Evans," Dumbledore looked mildly surprised but more disbelieving so James quickly added, "Not threatening her as such, I mean. She told me he told her he would 'try to protect her no matter what' and that he acted as if something… were going to happen to her. And he asked to talk to her again tonight and when I came upon her in the hallway she was in a proper state… I didn't ask her what he said but I think he made her feel like she was in danger and Professor, _everyone_ knows that Snape's been in love with her for years," he finished, trying not to roll his eyes or sneer. Dumbledore would probably not appreciate that sign of immaturity.

Instead Dumbledore pursed his lips, his face unreadable, "I see," he said softly, "I shall keep this in mind James. But I must ask, do you have feelings for Miss Evans?"

James had nothing to say in response to this. He hardly expected the Professor to say _that_. He could quite pinpoint when Lily had become involved in this whole event. She was just a student at school, she wasn't involved in this tangle of absolute shit that was the Order of Phoenix and the war with Voldemort. She shouldn't have been receiving threats or getting involved.

"She's cute," was all James said weakly.

Dumbledore smiled broadly and gave a tinkling laugh that sounded like a silver bell, a nice comforting sound. "Oh, I daresay you're right, James. I daresay you're right. I will take this information to heart."

James left the Headmaster's office feeling uneasy and not at all resolved. He had not learned anything, he had only been told to sit still and keep an eye out for the safety of students and that Lily may have been in some kind of danger that Dumbledore was not aware of. James did not like it when Dumbledore was not aware of things; the seemingly omniscient old man had an ethereal quality that made James feel like he always knew the right answer for everything.

But why had he been so fascinated by James's invisibility cloak.

X x x x x x x x

The following morning the Gryffindors had the morning off but double Charms with a review test at noon which no one seemed prepared for. Lily, finding the subject to be almost inbred in her felt only marginally guilty about not studying. She had finally gotten to sleep after embarrassing herself in front of James but only managed a few hours at a time after waking up from nightmares of being chased by faceless creatures.

Flitwick's classroom was full of chattering students when she arrived, for Charms was probably the most taken N.E.W.T. class out of all the subjects. She took a seat in the front next to Gladys Goodrose, a Hufflepuff prefect who was always flustered, more so than Lily occasionally. At the moment she was revising out of the Charms text book and seemed to be praying simultaneously.

As Professor Flitwick called his class to order with a happy smile as he tottered around on his podium at the front of the class a paper airplane soared somewhere from the back of the room and landed on Lily's head with a dry THWACK sound. She scowled, turning around to see who had done it but everyone seemed to be concentrating very hard on the exam booklets which magically separated from a pile to drop on each student's desk.

The exam was fairly easy for Lily although she could tell Gladys was having a hard time with it by the way she was chewing on her quill and glancing at Lily's paper occasionally. She felt a minor sense of relief when it was over, considering Lily was fairly certain she had answered every question right. When Flitwick called time they all put their quills down and with a flick of his wand, Flitwick caused all of the exams to fly up on his desk in a neat pile. As the students filed out of the classroom Sylvia and Helena sidled up to Lily, with broad grins on their faces.

"Alright Lily," Helena greeted her; "Someone overslept and was late for class I see."

"The world must be coming to an end," Sylvia sighed dramatically, "Lily Evans, late for class."

"Bugger off," Lily smiled, following them out of the classroom. Sunshine was streaming in through the large glass paned windows and she felt happier than she had since returning to Hogwarts between her two friends and at least one class she didn't need to worry about. Forgetting about the previous night's activities Lily agreed to going out to the front lawn to sit in the sun in the hour break they had before Defense Against the Dark Arts.

As they passed through the large oak doors of the main entrance to the castle Helena started whining about how she wouldn't need to know Transfiguration in order to be a writer at Witch Weekly. "…but I suppose you don't really need to be able to change a rat into a matchbox if you're just interviewing gorgeous wealthy wizards all day, do you? I mean, aside to maybe impress them but I dou…"

"Hi Lily," James had practically darted into their path, cutting Helena off mid sentence. He was smiling softly and squinting slightly in the bright sunshine at Lily. He seemed to glow almost, the sun glinting off his normally matte hair. It made Lily smile back, genuinely. She suddenly felt embarrassed remembering the previous night and how she'd acted in front of him. Potter, who was practically a stranger even though she'd known him for almost seven years. She didn't really_ know_ him though.

"Hi James," she said meekly.

Helena screwed up her lips in a mask of annoyance and barely concealed amusement as the couple stood staring dumbly at each other and Sylvia announced that they were going to go find Gladys to see how she got on with it. "Last time she failed a charms test Annette Tottenhale said she was mumbling spells in her sleep for weeks." Sylvia intoned dramatically before the two girls set off across the lawn.

"Are you alright?" James asked, his pale face looking concerned. He brushed his fringe out of his eyes and mussed his hair up in the back, "You seemed really upset last night."

More students started trickling out of the castle into the front garden after their mid-morning classes. Lily nodded slowly, feeling somewhat humiliated. "I was just being silly," she muttered.

James snorted, "I doubt that. Come on, let's walk and talk. You can tell me about Sniv—Snape, I mean." he grabbed her hand in order to pull her in the direction of the lake but quickly dropped it, looking embarrassed by a potentially over-foreword movement. Lily found it entertaining and felt more at ease because of his discomfort, masochistic as it was.

The strolled down the lawn towards the lake, neither speaking for a bit until James prompted her to explain what had happened with Snape.

"Oh right," Lily sighed, feeling confused once more as she thought about what Snape had said to her. She really found it perplexing and had no idea what he'd been talking about. She hoped James knew. And she hoped it wasn't too bad. "Basically he—he all but admitted to being a Death Eater, he said the Ministry and Hogwarts will inevitably fall into the Dark Lord's power and bloody muggle-borns won't be allowed in the Wizarding World anymore… or something like that."

James stopped abruptly only a few meters from the lake shore and faced her, frowning deeply, "He _said _that to you?"

Lily made an exasperated sound, "He said he wants to protect me, I have no idea what that's supposed to mean but he said I was in danger because I'm allied with you, or something. What the fuck does that even mean, allied!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in aggravation. "Do you know what it means?"

James felt sick to his stomach. He had an idea what that meant. It meant someone was feeding the Death Eaters information about the going-ons at Hogwarts, which wasn't hard to believe. It was the fact that for one reason or another they wanted something from James. And he had no idea what it could be. "We have to talk to Dumbledore," he said urgently, grasping her hand and not letting it go this time. "He'll know what to do."

"Is he even here?" Lily asked, but before James could answer there was an ear splitting scream from back up at the castle entrance. The scream was followed by chaos as all of the students who had been loitering around the entrance on the lawn started shouting and moving about in a mass of confusion. From their vantage point near the lake neither Lily nor James could see what the commotion was about but when a burst of orange light was shot up into the sky followed by another girl's scream they exchanged a look before bursting into a full sprint back to the castle. James saw Lily draw her wand from her robes and he did the same, running as fast as his legs would carry him as even more coloured sparks of light started shooting around amongst the crowd of students.

A circle of students had formed around the commotion, their mouths wide open and staring as if too shocked to return to the castle to hide or join in. Lily burst through the barricade of teenagers first followed by James and the scene was spectacular. Around twenty students were dueling viciously including Remus, Peter, Sirius, Helena, Sylvia and a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs against at least ten Slytherins including Snape and Regulus.

Devandra Jones, a fifth year Hufflepuff was lying huddled on the grass, both hands covering her stomach while Theoris Avery and Alecto Carrow pointed their wands threateningly at her. James heard Carrow shout something about disgusting Mudbloods before beginning to shout the killing curse, "_Avada—"_

Before Carrow could finish the spell Lily hurdled forward out of the fringe of the crowd and tackled the much taller and heavier Carrow, leaving Avery standing in shock long enough for James to shout "_Prefectus Totalis!" _and take the thick boy down hard to the ground.

"PRONGS, DUCK!!!" James heard Peter shout and he threw himself to the grass to avoid being hit by a red stream of light shot by Anstice Snooker. Rolling over in the grass he saw the slim blonde Slytherin about to throw another curse his way but blocked it easily with a shield charm. James looked around to see Lily practically wrestling with Carrow on the lawn some meters away, his thick and meaty hands trying to pin her arms down while she kicked and screamed violently. Before James could get involved Sylvia shouted a hex to throw Carrow off her friend and Lily rolled over in the grass, drawing herself up to her feet and looking around, her green eyes flashing dangerously.

Sirius and Snape were cursing and shielding each other furiously, their wands moving so fast that they were only blurs. Sylvia was helping Devandra to her feet when Gellart Wilkes shouted, "_Cruccio!" _at them, and both girls fell panting and writhing to the floor. More students joined in, helping to deflect curses and protect their fellow students. Helena pointed her wand straight at Anstice's heart and then drew it in a firm circular motion, her lips moving softly as the spell threw the Slytherin girl back into a crowd of students.

Snape cast a spell that Sirius did not manage to deflect and it sent him flying to the grass with a sickening thud. As Sirius tried to regain himself Snape marched forward, intending to inflict as much pain upon Black as was humanly possible. Lily ducked a spell sent by Anstice and pointed her wand at Snape, "_Stupify!" _

It froze him long enough for Sirius to get to his feet.

"Thanks Lils!" he laughed easily, as if he weren't in the middle of a full on battle, and sent a wink her way,

She was about to laugh back when crippling pain starting from the tip of her skull and blooming throughout her body grasped her. Lily fell to her knees on the grass, gasping painfully as the Cruciatus Curse wracked her body and fried her nerves. Evan Rosier loomed over her, his face twisted into what might be considered a smile had it not been for the disgusting crooked and broken teeth that filled it. He chuckled, "Hello Pretty," then yelled "_Sectumsempra!"_ The back of Lily's robes split open neatly near her shoulder and a spurt of thick crimson blood followed the rip as it went along, her flesh tearing open in a neat line. She fell face down in the grass gasping and wheezing but unable to roll over for the flush of pain in her back.

"_Stupify_!" Suddenly Snape had thrown himself at Rosier, stupefying his fellow Death Eater and falling to his knees next to Lily, whose eyes were leaking tears as she tried to pull herself up to no avail. James and Sirius would later agree that the following events happened in slow motion. Lily struggled on the grass and Snape kneeled next to her before rolling her onto her side and brushing her fringe off her forehead in the most gentle gesture they would ever see from him before Petrifying her with the same disturbing gentleness. Snape got to his feet, his wand pointed stiffly at Lily and her body fell paralyzed with only her eyes darting back and forth anxiously. Snape then proceeded to turn and run for the gates of Hogwarts.

Sirius swore furiously as a curse hit him in the shoulder, delaying his ability to stop Snape from running. Regaining himself, Sirius flourished his wand at Snape's fleeing outline but halted as soon as he heard the Rosier's deadly voice scream the killing curse.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Rosier had his wand pointed into the crowd and a jet of green light shot towards the students

"_NO!" _

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Avery followed Rosier's movement, pointing his wand at Bo Carlyle, a sixth year Ravenclaw.

Anstice Snooker swiveled around, looking for a target. Upon spotting Gladys Goodrose her eyes narrowed and she shouted the killing curse at her, causing the girl to go rigid before and fall silently to the ground without even a scream of protest.

Students were screaming and running. James noticed for the first time that the large oak doors to Hogwarts had been shut tight, perhaps bewitched to do so when they suddenly burst open with a sonic boom and teachers streamed out with Hagrid and McGonagall in the lead, their wands drawn. The Death Eaters scattered and those that hadn't already begun to follow Snape's lead and run for the front gates did so with alarming speed.

James also realized that Lily was no where to be seen amongst the panic and chaos in front of the castle, her red hair wasn't visible but he saw Remus bending over a younger student who had been stupefied and reversing the curse.

"Moony!" James shouted, "Where's Lily and Sirius?"

"EVERYONE TO THEIR HEADS OF HOUSES!" McGonagall was shouting, sounding harassed and conflicted, "BACK TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS NOW!" she yelled as she tried to round up her younger Gryffindor students. Madame Pomfrey was trailing behind McGonagall, one hand over her open mouth, covering her shock while the other held her wand limply at her side as if she weren't sure where to begin.

"There's Sirius," Remus said, pointing to their friend as he jogged back towards them, panting and limping a bit from running. "They're gone," he wheezed, looking furious, perhaps more angry than James had ever seen him "All of them, they just apparated right outside the gate. Fucking arseholes. And we KNEW Snape was a bastard!"

"Have you seen Lily?" James asked, trying not to sound too pathetic, "She was with me and she went down somewhere but I haven't seen her yet."

Sirius looked around, there were a few bodies on the ground, most with people huddled around trying to help their friends up. A bit farther off he could see Sylvia Trelawney drop to her knees in front of another prone figure. "There," he said pointing at Sylvia.

The three boys jogged over to her, well, James jogged, Remus and Sirius speed walked with trepidation. Sure enough Sylvia was sitting back on her knees with her wand out and pointed at Lily but was too hysterical to do anything useful. The boys pushed her out of the way upon seeing Lily. She was very still and on her side with a splatter of blood streaked across her cheek.

"Oh fuck," James breathed, dropping to his knees as well.

"She's just petrified," Remus said calmly, pointing his wand at Lily's prone form, "_Finite Incantatem,_" he whispered and as Lily's body relaxed she sputtered viciously, coughing and gasping. "I'll get McGonagall," Remus offered and then on a second thought grabbed Sylvia by the arm and dragged her with him thinking she'd probably need to see Madame Pomfrey for shock.

"Bloody fucking hell," Lily gasped once she was able to gather the energy to speak through the pain, "Fucking Rosier."

"We saw Snape come over to you," James said tenderly, unclasping her robes and pulling them away from her shoulders so she was in her school uniform only. Lily was rigid as if she were still petrified though her shoulders shook with quiet shivers and she ground her teeth.

"No," she whined and then coughed some. Lily's head was spinning as James helped her out of her robes, she felt dizzy and the sensation of sticky warm blood oozing from the long deep cut on her back was making her feel nauseous. She realized that she was loosing blood very very quickly and Lily started to panic. "I think I need to go to the hospital wing," she gasped.

Sirius continued to stand back and watch Lily press her face into the grass, clearly experiencing a lot of pain. He heard James swear furiously as he moved his hand down Lily's back and discovered the foot and a half long slice that ran diagonally from spine to shoulder. "Bloody hell, Lily," he whispered and gestured to Sirius who's eyes bulged upon seeing her torn sweater. But before either boys could say anything further to her, Lily's eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped forward unconscious. 

X x x x x x x x

Note: is this boring or slow? I can't tell.

Thank you to Nika Dawson, Ginerva, Goddess of the Maan, Kate, Richard Cypher, Black Stripe and Mini Cactus! You are all so lovely for telling me you like this story. The next chapter will have much more L/J if that's what you all want. I know that's what I want.

Please leave me a **REVIEW!**To tell me what you think so I can make it better. Also, people are more likely to read it if it has more reviews so help me out? It takes like three seconds! Love you all xoxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Biggest thank you in the world to Devon!! I love you, your review is exactly what every writer wants to hear and I totally took it to heart. Thank you to everyone else too, it really made me happy.

X x x x x x x x

Something Wicked this Way Comes

4.

"Miss Evans?"

The voice sounded very far away, as if wafting to her on a breeze. She tried to open her eyes but could only see vague messy lights and shades of gray blending together to create an unintelligible blur. Lily tried to remember how she had got into this situation but found it hard to concentrate over the numbness that filled her limbs, punctuated only by burning pain in her left shoulder blade and stomach. Images began to formulate and sounds became clearer as she regained consciousness, all around her the sound of hushed whispers and muffled crying filled her ears. A rather plain young woman's face, probably in her late twenties though she was prematurely lined around the eyes was peering down at Lily with her lips pinched tightly together. She had a short strawberry blonde bob and wore the lime green robes of a St. Mungo's Healer.

"Lily, can you hear me?" a light shone viciously in her left eye as the Healer checked her pupils before smoothing back Lily's fringe and moving out of her line of vision. Almost immediately the blurry faces of James and Sirius gathered around her. They looked shaken and distressed, with smears of blood and dirt on their faces. She felt her stomach tighten and twist with nervousness.

"Hey kid, how're you feeling?" Sirius said, touching her hair lightly and instantly easing Lily's nerves with his casual tone "Took a beating out there."

Lily groaned and tried to sit up in her hospital bed, attempting to remember what had gone down in front of the castle. She remembered standing with James by the lake and then the screams of her fellow students and the fighting. A lot of fighting and no teachers, just students dueling each other with more ferocity than they'd ever been taught in Defense Against the Dark Arts. "What the hell happened to me?" she mumbled dumbly.

"Evan Rosier pulled some Dark Magic out of his ass," James said scathingly, avoiding her eyes and opting for watching the Healer that had treated Lily move from bed to bed. "He shot you in the back, such a cowardly Death Eater move to pull. Then Snape petrified you."

Lily nodded slowly, remembering being on her knees and then the bizarre and white hot sensation of the flesh of her back ripping open like a loose seam despite nothing physical touching her. James and Sirius were watching her carefully and she realized she was wearing a white and lime spotted hospital gown. Feeling suddenly embarrassed she mumbled "Well, I guess that was what he was warning me about."

James and Sirius exchanged a look, "Maybe," Sirius said at last, "They killed three students, all of whom were muggle-borns. But em—we think it may be a bit more than that considering Rosier could have easily killed you instead of just banging you up a bit." He gave her a rueful smile.

"We're not trying to worry you or anything," James added quickly when Lily's eyes widened considerably.

Sirius nodded, "I'll talk to Dorcas," he said shortly, indicating his head at the Healer who was now leaning over a bed which Lily realized contained a very green looking Peter, his small yet hefty outline was lying on its side and vomiting periodically into a green bucket. She cringed.

"Dorcas?" She asked James, frowning, "Is that the Healer who's treating us?"

He hesitated before nodding, "Family friend," he said vaguely, "How are you feeling though?"

"Fine," Lily said mildly, annoyed that he wouldn't divulge more information about this Dorcas woman. She decided to let it go, not feeling up to an argument, "Who else got hurt?" she asked instead, looking around the small wing of St. Mungo's. There were students she recognized scattered around on the crisp white hospital beds, some with parents milling here and there. Professor McGonagall was talking in hushed tones to a young couple near a blonde Gryffindor prefect named Beverly Klein who seemed to have a broken arm and a large gash in her forehead. She was sitting back in her bed looking nauseous as her parents spoke to McGonagall.

James pursed his lips and tried to think of something to say to Lily that didn't include inquiring about her health again, it was clear from her countenance that she felt less than perfect. Despite that she still looked more beautiful than ever with her thick red hair falling in lank greasy strands around her shoulders and sallow complexion, dirty fingernails and smeared eye make up. Before he got a chance to say anything though another Healer scuttled over to Lily's bedside offering her a Pepper Up Potion which she practically inhaled.

"My shoulder is killing me," Lily told the Healer truthfully, "Can you not mend it."

The Healer, whose lime green robes held a badge over the St. Mungo's label that stated he was a Healer-in-Training, grimaced tastelessly, "Yeah…" he said slowly and unsurely as he looked at her chart, "Someone performed a dark art spell that sliced fairly deeply through the skin from the middle of your back to you shoulder blade. The wound is fully healed but because it was dark magic that inflicted it you will have a scar and it will hurt for a few days... but we can give you something for the pain. How's that Pepper Up?"

Lily shrugged, feeling more annoyed at this Healer and desperately wanting to get out of the hospital wing with its sick inhabitants who reminded her of the events earlier in the afternoon. Specifically Snape, who had finally shown his true colours on the lawn in front of the castle. She had more questions than answers and for the time being wanted nothing more than to ignore everything and go back to her parent's house and crawl into her own bed.

McGonagall practically knocked the young Healer-in-Training over as she swept up to the bed, looking distressed, her expression mirroring Lily's feelings of irritation at the situation, "Oh, Miss Evans. Are you quite alright? You had us very nervous being unconscious for several hours."

"I'm fine Professor McGonagall," she answered truthfully, feeling the Pepper-Up Potion taking hold of her nervous system and making her feel exceptionally better. Even if Charms and Potions were Lily's forte she had always felt a bond with McGonagall that was unexplainable considering the cold nature of her mentor. They were kindred spirits in their intolerance for inadequacy and dedication to perfection. Lily also liked to believe she could see beyond McGonagall's cold exterior to the more humane woman within. Not that she would ever admit such a thing.

"Well, I'm very glad for you Miss Evans, I had your roommate Ms. Trelawney bring a few of your things," She waved her wand and summoned a small carrier bag to the end of Lily's bed. "It is the Headmaster's wish that you remain with Mr. Potter and Mr. Black at Black's flat here in London, I do believe it has a Fidelius Charm in place, does it not Mr. Potter?"

"Yes," James answered immediately, "Dumbledore is our secret keeper of course, Minerva," he added McGonagall's first name with a slightly cheeky tone to his voice but it didn't seem to annoy but rather amuse her. Lily suspected she had a rather soft spot for one her most prodigious and troublemaking student and felt a pang of jealousy that she chalked up to the competitive nature of her and James's academic relationship over the years.

"Very good," McGonagall said distractedly, looking around the ward as a hysterical set of parents entered and rushed over to their son's bed. She snorted disdainfully, "These bloody parents don't seem to understand their children's level of competence. I fear this is rather an indication of future events Mr. Potter, you'd do well to keep that in mind. Especially considering what happened to Goodrose, Bovrill and Carlyle" she wrung her hands in a nervous gesture though her face displayed only anger.

"What happened to them_,"_ Lily asked quietly, guessing immediately that they had been the three deaths.

"Avada Kedavra," James said darkly, "Anstice Snooker looked like she was having a field day, mad bitch."

McGonagall sighed and adjusted her crooked black hat, "We are trying to contact their parents and keep them at Hogwarts or St. Mungo's for the time being. It is not safe for Muggleborns to be without magical protection at present," she added grimly, sending a significant look Lily's way. "Miss Evans, I suggest that when you feel well enough you change your clothes and leave with Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. Everyone else will remain here or at Hogwarts unless their parents decide to bring them home so you need not worry, Miss Evans. We will be in contact soon." And with that McGonagall swept out of the room, her black robes swinging around her slim figure as she left.

"Well," Lily said slowly, sighing at James who remained studiously quiet, "I suppose I should go change into this…" she peered into the small carrier bag which magically contained more than it appeared to, consisting of her compact make up case and a pair of jeans, a sweater and her black traveling cloak.

Sirius appeared at James's side with a loud pop, having just apparated literally across the room. He smiled cheekily, and then said to James—though dedicatedly ignoring Lily in the vain hope that she would take a hint to not ask any questions about his forthcoming statement, "Dorcas says Dumbledore has an explanation, she wouldn't say what. I don't think she knows. But we're to lay low and not apparate because the newest intelligence is the new head of the Department of Transportation is under the Imperious Curse and it might draw attention if they're looking for _someone." _

Lily gaped, "I'm not an idiot, Sirius."

"Lily, do you trust us," he responded suavely, smoothly and casually.

"No," she lied.

"Well you should," Sirius continued carelessly, "And you should trust Dumbledore and McGonagall and you should know that now is _not_ is not the time," he gave her a meaningful look that Lily could not deny she trusted, "Because you're not a bloody prat, Lily, am I wrong?" Before she could respond he continued, "Right, so let's go back to mine."

"What happened to Helena and Sylvia?" she asked, as Sirius and James practically dragged her out of the hospital room.

"They're at Hogwarts," Sirius explained easily, "They're purebloods, they don't have to worry. We're looking after you now. Dumbledore's orders."

"But—"

"Lily just have some bloody patients," James sighed, his tone clearly exasperated at her constant questioning. She responded with a very brutal glare and stalked ahead of them haughtily towards the nearest bathroom to change her cloths into the clean ones McGonagall had provided. Sirius and James followed her, James laughing quietly at something Sirius had said secretly. Lily had an idea it had something to do with her.

"Lily, we're going this way," Sirius said, indicating the elevator. "Meet you on the first floor, ooright?"

She didn't respond but locked herself in the bathroom, feeling the need to have a very small cry, which Lily felt was more than justified considering the shambled state of things. It was very grim and the tears leaked from her eyes for several seconds as she thought about the angst of loosing her former best friend to the dark side, a fellow Gryffindor to Death and her own current predicament, which was not, in her own personal opinion, one to be happy about. Gathering herself together, Lily pointed her wand at the top of her head and murmered a charm to make her hair bouncy and clean instead of lank and greasy and sauntered out of the bathroom, determined to not appear weak.

X x x x x x x x

The London Underground did not smell as horrific as Lily had always remembered it. She sat with James and Sirius in an empty Northern line carriage, apart from a young couple who could not have been more than sixteen themselves and who could not have been snogging more passionately.

Lily sunk back into her seat, feeling sleepy as the Pepper Up Potion wore off and ignoring the burning pain in her shoulder from the healed gash returning with a vengeance. The three wizards got off at Camden Town tube station and Sirius led them down the Camden High Street for a good few minutes before turning down a side street. They came to a very well kept terraced house that Sirius led them into after handing Lily a slip of paper with Dumbledore's slanting handwriting divulging the location of Sirius's flat.

The house Sirius lived in was separated into two flats, his being on the top floor. The tenants on the bottom, as well as all of the residents on his street were apparently all Muggles, which Lily found interesting considering Sirius was the heir of the Ancient and most Noble House of Black.

Sirius's flat was decorated sparsely with a blue cloth sofa and a dilapidated arm chair in the front room and table and chairs in the kitchen. James later divulged that Sirius had not used the stove or oven in his flat in his life but preferred the Dixie Kebab House down the road on Camden High Street for his sustenance. He did have two bedrooms though, apparently the Wizarding gold he'd managed to save was enough to pay the rent on what could be called a nice place.

They sat at the kitchen table while Sirius made them a cup of tea. He looked funny to Lily milling around the kitchen gathering a few mugs and milk from the fridge which he sniffed delicately and shrugged as if it would be adequate for the purpose of tea and not killing them. "How do you take your tea Lily?"

"With whiskey," she muttered, receiving appreciative chuckles from the two boys. Sirius opened one of the cupboards above his stove top and pulled out a half empty bottle of Bell's Whiskey. Lily snorted with laughter at his boldness, "I won't say no," she admitted wearily, "But I'll have a bit of milk, no sugar."

"James? Milk, three sugars?"

"Yeah mate, that'll be lovely," James sighed, lifting his head from where it had rested on his arms on the table,

"A bit of Bell's wouldn't hurt either while the kettle boils."

Lily could not help but appreciate the sentiment and Sirius summoned three glasses and sat down at the kitchen table with his two friends. He filled each glass and lifted his own, they toasted to Denis Bovrill, and Bo Carlyle, who were too young to know the carnal pleasures of whiskey, nor other carnal things for that matter and tossed back their glasses.

The kettle had yet to boil and Sirius pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, offering one to James who accepted and then to Lily who after a moment's hesitation also accepted one. She had never seen a Wizard smoke before but expected if anyone was to smoke it would be Sirius. He retrieved an empty ash tray and offered them all a light. Lily inhaled deeply, allowing the nicotine to infiltrate her system and calm her wickedly edgy nerves.

Sirius poured another round of whisky without even inquiring as to whether anyone wanted one and they knocked it back silently murmuring "To Gladys" in unison and then another to the tune of the kettle boiling. Lily sucked on her cigarette, feeling only slightly fuzzy from the alcohol as Sirius placed a cup of tea next to her empty glass. The tea was also soothing, and Lily wondered if St. Mungo's should not include Whiskey, Cigarettes and Tea in their treatment plan. It was certainly a better result than Pepper-Up Potion. Apparently the Muggles knew how to deal with distress better than Wizarding magic could.

Lily sipped her tea silently and then replaced it on the table before grasping the whiskey without consulting Sirius and filling their glasses again. She raised her own, "To murdering Death Eaters," she said quietly. James and Sirius stared at her for a moment as she gazed into her milky tea, a bit too milky though she admitted Sirius did make a good cup of tea. They looked at each other, equally silent while Lily tossed back her drink, and poured another though she didn't drink it.

James and Sirius seemed to be having a conversation with just their eyes, and Lily felt another pang of jealousy at their bond. She wished she could feel that with someone again. Just to communicate with glances and gestures without moving her mouth or creating any kind of sound. James turned his hazel gaze to hers and she felt a different kind of pang, a more painful and pleasurable one. She drank her shot and Sirius poured himself and James one so they could partake in the joys of alcohol as well.

James exhaled loudly, "Lily… there is something you should know…. You've inadvertently been involved so… you should know… I suppose. I don't want you to know," he added, sounding more intoxicated than he appeared in the slightly ranting tone of his voice. James sipped his tea but did not manage to swallow it and discretely let it slip back into his cup at the very soft and yet meaningful touch that graced his thigh. Lily's hand rested softly on his leg, meant more to be encouraging than anything else. James found it hard to speak.

"Lils, look," Sirius sighed and lit another cigarette, tossing the pack down on the kitchen table for James and Lily to sneak one each and taking a deep drag from his cigarette and releasing it in a vertical plume of soft gray smoke. "Essentially, hands down… we need another shot…" Sirius poured everyone a shot and they practically inhaled the alcohol, each one feeling moderately drunk and better about their situation, especially Lily who, though able to hold her drink, was much skinnier (though not by much) than James and Sirius. They drank their shots, and followed it with tea and cigarettes, all feeling better about their predicament.

Sirius drank his tea with gumption and launched into a description of the Order of Phoenix, which Lily was already half aware of from between what she'd been hearing, she did think the name had a rather nice ring to it as well. She was not surprised that Dumbledore had organized it and that it consisted of Dorcas Meadows, the Healer whom had treated her earlier that day as well as McGonagall, or Minerva as Sirius easily referred to her as. He mentioned other names that she recognized, Alice and Frank Longbottom who had been only a year above them at Hogwarts and Fabian and Gideon Prewett, who had been three years above them; all of whom were now well known aurors. They mentioned other names she knew, all either aurors, healers or ministry members. She was slightly shocked as to how vast the organization spread, not to mention how each member were notoriously talented wizards or witches. It would seem that what the good side lacked in knowledge of the dark arts, they more than made up for in natural prodigious talent.

Sirius explained that he, James, Peter and Remus were being trained early by someone called 'Mad Eye Moody' to be aurors and had already been allowed to fight some of the more serious Death Eaters that weren't just Hogwarts students. As in that these evils knew even more Dark Magic than that of their underage counterparts knew and were therefore more dangerous and lethal. She felt a rising respect for the two boys, which was not their intention, she knew, but despite this they were elevated in her eyes as not just talented wizards but as more humane people instead of arrogant troublemakers only concerned with Quidditch, pranks and pulling girls.

Lily realized that she had not heard a single word about any of these three things in the time she'd spent with them since the beginning of the year. She could not be but impressed. It was undeniable considering her previously low opinion of the so called Marauders.

It also helped to explain their relationship with Severus. Suddenly he seemed much less victimized and far more… vengeful and vindictive. Both qualities she wished to distance herself from.

As Sirius finished his practical dissertation of the Order of Phoenix he set Lily with a serious gaze, appraising her expression momentarily with a slightly drunken look of someone who had consumed more alcohol in a short amount of time than was perhaps acceptable. Lily met his face levelly, hoping to express her enthusiasm for his cause.

"Lily…"

"Padfoot, no," James interjected suddenly, "No, not yet."

Sirius spun around in his seat, eyes wide and disbelieving, "Prongs, did you fucking see the way she handled herself—are you not bothered about how much she could—"

"No, I'm bloody well not!" James exclaimed viciously

Lily scoffed loudly, "I think it's up to me whether I want to help you or not, Potter"

"So we're back to Potter," he said scathingly, rounding on her.

"Yes, we fucking are," she retorted, "You're not my keeper, you don't get to make decisions for me."

"Oh for fuck's sake, this is ridiculous," Sirius exclaimed, "We'll speak to Dumbledore, alright Prongs? Alright?"

James fell silent and mumbled his consent. Lily did not have the energy, or the sobriety for that matter, to be offended or indignant. In fact, though it was suspiciously against her nature she felt something close to flattery at James's concern for her well being. It was only momentary but she was well enough aware of it that she sank back into her seat, dragging heavily on her cigarette and sipping her tea, which was more satisfying than she could hope for.

"I'm tired," Sirius said abruptly, struggling to his feet with the help of the kitchen table and his chair, indicating his level of drunkenness. He stabbed his cigarette out in the ashtray, "Prongs, are you in my bed or the couch?"

"Your bed," James answered immediately with a short bark of laughter, he took a drag from his cigarette "I'd rather you try to pull me in bed than sleep on that couch after the day we've had."

"Right, see you in a bit then," Sirius mumbled, leaving the kitchen with the air of an intoxicated person who wanted nothing but to pass out in a comfortable bed. Lily reasoned it was a combination of that and the sheer shared exhaustion she felt from the day's activities, and Sirius hadn't even been unconscious due to dark injuries as she had.

She and James lapsed into silence that lasted almost a minute before he spoke, "Shall we finish our tea and go to bed then?" he asked, grinding his cigarette butt into the ashtray. Lily mirrored his motion and nodded, sinking her face into her tea cup. After what seemed an appropriate yet terse amount of time of tea drinking and small talk they left their cups with their milky residue in the bottom on the sideboard and Lily followed James down the darkened hallway to Sirius's guest bedroom. It was decorated in the same minimal colors as the rest of the house, with a white duvet and sparse wooden furniture.

James halted in the doorway, as if unsure whether he should enter until Lily asked if there was something she could sleep in.

"Oh…" he paused and gestured towards the dressing table near the one small window in the room. "I reckon there's a shirt or something… if that's okay," he added awkwardly. Lily did not make a movement towards the dressing table so James strode across to find something for her, which he assumed she wished him to do. He had been guessing at what she wanted him to do for the past hour and thus far had received neither positive nor negative feedback other than the hand on thigh which was potentially the most appealing thing anyone had ever done to him in his life.

As James riffled through the drawers Lily quietly sat down on the bed and removed her shoes. For whatever reason being alone with James in a darkened room made her heart beat exceptionally fast within her rib cage. The door was only open a crack, letting a sliver of light in a sharp line across the bed.

He turned around and offered her some random shirt that Sirius had discarded in the dresser and she took it slowly, mumbling her thanks.

The most awkward pause of the entire night passed between them at that moment, James standing with the sliver of light casting over his shoulder, making his glasses shine slightly so she couldn't see his eyes perfectly. A potentially good thing considering the dreamy look in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Well," she said, the discomfort evident in her voice, "I suppose I'll see you in the morning."

"Right," he agreed, equally uncomfortably, his heart pounding in his chest. Lily could have rolled in mud and not bathed for a week and she would have still been the most beautiful girl in the world to him. The fact was she was neither covered in mud nor unclean, thus making her gorgeous and luminous in the little light that struck her pretty face. "Yes, well…" His heart thundering in his chest, trying to muster the courage to do or say anything, James took a few cautious steps forward and leaned in to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek, only managing to increase the tension and anticipation that swelled in Lily's stomach as his warm lips graced her soft cheek. Her eyes slid shut and her hand closed around his wrist, halting any movement away from her person.

Their eyes met, hazel and green and before Lily could react James grasped her by the shoulders and crushed his mouth against hers, her soft lips smashing back against his, just aching for an intimate touch. Lily's hands came up to cradle his face as their kiss deepened only slightly but still sweetly. James pulled away after only a few more chaste kisses and stared at her, his glasses slipping down to the end of his nose.

Lily let go of his face and blushed deeply, thankful for the darkness in the room to cover her obvious embarrassment. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be sorry at all," James said softly, still staring at her like he'd never seen her before. He forced himself to stand up and back up a few paces away from her, "Erm—good night Lily, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," she called back distantly.

X x x x x x x x

Note: I always love writing kissing scenes. And the cigarettes? It was the 70's, everyone smoked, literally. Sirius seems like a smoker to me, no? love you all for leaving me such kind reviews, I always take it into account. Go one and leave me another one if you're feeling dangerous, xxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Something Wicked This Way Comes

5.

James shut his eyes as the underground train sped past them, its brakes screeching and pushing unnatural stale wind around the tunnel, an old newspaper fluttered into James's leg from the force. He and Sirius and Lily clambered onto the train and had to stand up and hold onto a railing for there was no where to sit on the packed Circle Line tube. They had woken up relatively late when a small barn owl had flown in through the open window in Sirius's room and landed on James chest, waking him up with a gentle peck. The owl was from Mad-Eye, telling them to get there arses over to Headquarters ASAP and to bring Lily with them. Sirius, whining and pulling a pillow over his head to block out the sunlight instantly jumped up at hearing this news and practically fell over himself getting dressed. Finally some work to do!

The rickety tube barreled along, stopping every now and then because of another train or signal failure. Sirius was getting antsy and kept craning his head to see out the window at what station they were at and checking his watch.

For her part Lily kept quiet and let her eyes shut as she swayed to and fro with the motion of the train. More than enough sleep and a stomach full of baked beans and toast, she felt a bit better physically, but the searing pain in her shoulder distracted her. She wondered where they were going as she didn't have very extensive knowledge of London or how it was laid out. James said they were going to Notting Hill so she followed them blindly onto the tube at Camden Town and off again at Moorgate to change trains.

Notting Hill was a nice surprise when they stepped out of the dank underground into the early afternoon sunshine, everything seemed to sparkle with cleanliness and pleasantness on the residential road. They walked a few blocks along rows of regal looking terraced Victorian houses that towered behind their wrought iron gates. Lily tried to peer in the windows to see what kind of people lived in the homes and saw a lot of play pens and children's toys scattered around well decorated living rooms and kitchens.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, none of them seeming to have anything to say, they came to a small park with only a few trees and benches and a small children's play set in the corner near a fence that bordered another house. James dug around in his pocket for his wallet and pulled out a slip of paper which he handed to Lily to read.

_Number 34 Palace Court._

At once the playground began to fold in on itself, the monkey bars collapsing like broken sticks and until it all lay flat against the ground and melted into the grass. Lily watched hesitantly, new magic that she didn't understand always intrigued and frightened her. There was a low rumbling at first and then a chimney slowly rose from the ground followed by the top of a gray slate roof. The house continued to grow until another of the tall white Victorian-style terraced house finally popped up to its full height. A shoulder high brick wall shot up along either side of the house and another iron gate in the front.

The first thing Lily noticed was the sign that said 'Prewett' in curling letters which hung from the gate that opened to the garden path leading up to the house. She trailed behind James and Sirius but hung back a bit as Sirius rapped smartly on the front door.

There were loud voices from inside as people approached the door and a small peep hole expanded upon itself so a pretty eye could poke through and inspect them. "Identify yourselves and your patronus." Said a disembodied female voice that sounded less demanding and more embarrassed at having to ask the question.

"Hey Molly," James grinned at the woman's obvious discomfort with being so formal, "James Potter, my patronus is a Stag."

"Alright Molly?" Sirius added, "Sirius Black, mine's a big dog, similar to the one that pissed on your antique rug a few weeks ago."

The woman, Molly, made a twittering sound and another woman behind her laughed loudly before they let they door swing open. Standing at the threshold were two woman, probably in their late twenties or early thirties, both very pretty and obviously sisters from their curly ginger hair and freckles though one was plump and the other waif like. They both wore plain house dresses with a lot of thick colored beads strung about their necks and simple gold bands on their wedding fingers.

Molly practically threw herself at James, hugging him tight while the thinner one advanced on Sirius kissing him on both cheeks and fussing about his hair being too long maternally. Lily stood behind them shuffling her feet and feeling awkward about the show of affection until Molly spotted her, "Oh and you must be Lily, dear!" she exclaimed, and Lily realized that Molly was very very very pregnant. She beckoned Lily in and gave her a warm squeeze that Lily had never in her life experienced before from a complete stranger.

Her sister also hugged Lily, saying in a high girlish voice, "Hello dear, so very nice to meet you! Oh Molly, she'd prettier than James even said," she gave a pleasant twittering laugh, "I'm Rosalind Bones and this is my sister Molly Weasley. Come in, dear, come in!"

Lily tottered into the house. She did not know what she'd expected from the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters but it was certainly not this homey environment, spotlessly clean with quilts, florals, doilies, and family photos practically wallpapering the front room.

"Are you hungry, love?" Molly asked her sweetly.

"I'm hungry!" Sirius announced, leading the way down a wide hallway that was covered in family photos.

"Oh, Sirius, you're always hungry," Rosalind sighed.

They came into a spacious kitchen with an exceptionally long table that could probably fit up to twenty people. A grizzled and surly looking man sat with his back to them, he seemed very out of place amongst the floral and knick knacks and was deep in conversation with the healer from St. Mungo's with the strawberry blonde bob. They both turned to look as the group came into the room, the man kind of snarled a bit at Lily and then nodded aggressively at James and Sirius. The woman, Dorcas, if Lily remembered correctly, stood up and gave the two boys a kiss on the cheek, then softly introducing herself to Lily.

"Dorcas Meadows," she gave a small smile, "Very nice to see you again Lily. How's the battle scar?"

"Er—it twinges a bit. That trainee healer at the hospital said it would for a few days."

Dorcas nodded, "I'll have a look at it later if you like," she offered.

"This is Mad-Eye Moody," Sirius grinned, pointing at the man.

"Hullo," he muttered, sizing her up. He had a magical eye that swiveled in his left eye socket and several scars on his face. He looked weather beaten and a bit mad but not altogether that scary. Lily murmured Hello back, feeling a bit less awkward. They were all very kind to her, it was hard to feel out of place.

Suddenly a back door opened and four small children came scrambling in over each other. Lily was amused to see that all four, ranging between about seven and two all had the same red hair and freckles as Molly and Rosalind. They ran past their mothers, screaming gleefully.

"Bill! You set a good example for your brothers and cousin—don't pick on Percy!" Molly shouted after them. She sighed heavily, "They're getting so big, I can hardly control them anymore." She turned to the three teenagers, "Why don't you three go out in the yard. Gideon and Fabian are out there I think, I'll fix you some lemonade shall I?"

"Sure thing, Molly," Sirius grinned, pushing open the back door for Lily and James to pass through.

James looked at her out of the corner of his eye, she was pursing her lips through a small smile but being very quiet. "You alright?" he asked her gently.

She looked up at him, "Yeah," she said shyly, "It's not what I expected though."

"What did you expect?" James laughed

"Er—I dunno," Lily admitted "I don't even really understand what it _is,_ to be honest."

James sighed as they stepped onto the lawn. The back garden was small but had a swing set and some lawn chairs spread out as well as rosebushes and trees full of fruit making it look inviting and pleasant like the rest of the order's headquarters. Fabian and Gideon Prewett, twin brothers who were a few years younger than their sisters yet were still as ginger and freckly were sitting on the swing set drinking Butterbeer and talking. They were very handsome, Lily thought, with strong features and honey coloured.

One of them, no one could ever tell which, saw the three teenagers approaching and drew his wand swiftly "_Expelliarmus!" _he shouted, pointing at James.

"_Protego!" _James responded, the spell bouncing off him, "To slow Fabian."

"Nice one Potter," the twin laughed.

Molly came out from inside the house carrying a tray laden down with glasses of lemonade and cucumber sandwiches and offered it around to them. They spent the afternoon sitting in the sunshine in the back garden talking to Gideon and Fabian, Lily gradually warming to them and relaxing as they talked. She discovered that they worked at the Ministry as Aurors and lived in Hackney which they described as dodgy as hell and character building.

As the afternoon wore on Molly and Rosalind brought out several rounds of Butterbeer and more cucumber sandwiches than Lily could stomach but she ate them anyone to be polite she found herself to be slightly intoxicated and happier than she remembered being in a long time. After a few hours of idle chat that had practically nothing to do with Death Eaters or the Order of the Phoenix Fabian finally turned to Lily and inquired whether she would 'take a turn about the garden' which she agreed to readily, hoping for some more serious chat.

Fabian held a hand out to her to help Lily up from the grass and she noticed he was missing his right ring finger almost completely, just a stub from the second knuckle remaining. She tried very hard not to stare or ask what had happened but Fabian saw her curious gaze and chuckled, examining his hand.

"Run in with Bellatrix Black," he explained coolly, a shadow coming into his honey colored eyes. "Maybe you know her from school? She's completely insane, really, criminally so. She's Sirius's cousin and definitely got that Black family madness streak."

Lily frowned and followed Fabian as he moved away from their circle, "What do you mean by that?" she asked calmly, shooting a look at Sirius who was smoking a cigarette and laughing loudly at something Gideon had said. There was a certain mirth in Sirius's eyes that was hard to explain, something in the light gray pools of his irises that could potentially be compared to the sparkle of stars through a cloudy night.

"Oh you know," Fabian sighed, "Pureblood mania runs in that family. A lot of inbreeding resulting in a kind of psychosis—a lot of them are Death Eaters now," he kicked at a pebble and led Lily over to a lilac bush in the corner of the garden, its purple buds standing to attention despite the slowly cooling autumn weather. "Anyway," he said, his eyes brightening considerably as he took Lily in appraisingly, "We need to talk about _you_, not the most ancient house of Black"

"Me?" Lily squeaked out, evidently surprised. "What about me?"

Fabian shrugged nonchalantly though he was still watching her curiously, "Tell me about yourself. You're a muggle-born, no?"

"Er, yes, yes I am." Lily said stiffly, stumbling on her words awkwardly as she tried to speak coherently, "I'm from a little village near Oxford… er… my Dad used to teach, mum's a housewife, have an elder sister who lives outside London… what exactly do you want to know?"

He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Well lets see… what's your forte at school?"

"Charms," Lily said quickly, pulling at a violet bud that refused to tug free from the bush. She looked at Fabian shyly, "But I'm supposedly a Potions protégé even though I find the subject boring… and I suppose I'm the top in the class in Medi-Magic as well."

"What about Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Fabian asked without putting any emphasis on any of his words.

"Third in the year after James and Sirius," she replied, feeling embarrassed suddenly that her nerd-y-ness was being brought to light in front of such a cute boy who was probably too old for her anyway. "I've tried for almost seven years to best them, reading extra texts and practicing harder spells that we're not taught but they _still_ always beat me with better marks," she pouted.

Fabian shrugged, "That's only because Sirius knows quite a bit of Dark Magic from his upbringing and James is just… innately meant to defend as far as I can tell. It's a bit bizarre isn't it?" Fabian mused quietly, glancing in James's direction and then staring at the flower Lily was still tugging on though she suspected he couldn't even see it. "Comes from a normal Pureblood family, lovely parents though neither were absurdly talented like James is…

Lily nodded, "Its annoying how good he is at everything. Especially Quidditch."

Snorting loudly at her comment, Fabian plucked a flower from the bush and handed it to Lily, "True. But as I said, I want to talk about you. Can you cast a patronus?"

"Of course," she mumbled, taking the flower and curling her fingers around the petals, careful not to crush it.

"Do you know what you want to do when you finish Hogwarts?"

Fabian continued to question her for the better part of half an hour and Lily replied easily, trying not to feel as if she were being interrogated. She supposed he was an Auror and couldn't help that kind of thing. They were still standing in front of the irises and chatting when two more wizards, appeared in the garden. One was tall and gangly with ginger hair that was already receding despite his age, which could not have been more than thirty and the other was shorter and sturdier with exceptionally high cheekbones and shortly cropped black hair. They were both in full Wizarding robes and deep in conversation (as most people seemed to be around there, Lily thought) as they came down the garden path towards James, Sirius and Gideon.

"Oh, that's Arthur Weasley and Edgar Bones," Fabian explained, following Lily's gaze. "Best Brother-in-laws you could hope for, I suppose. I expect they've just come back from Cornwall."

"What was in Cornwall?" Lily inquired quietly, unsure if she were privy to such information.

Fabian seemed to consider his response for a moment before speaking, "Our intelligence was that there was going to be a potential attack there last night on another Ministry official… the head of the Department of Muggle Affairs." Fabian shrugged and seemed to unconsciously rub his hand where he was missing a finger, "We've been moving him around for about six months now."

Lily felt herself swallow a great gasp of air, "Why do they want to attack him?"

"Because," Fabian turned to Lily and met her gaze steadily, "That's what this is all about really, isn't it? Muggles and Muggleborns and Purebloods. Controlling the supposedly weaker groups and weeding out halfbreeds. Ellis Andrews is in charge of regulating muggle contact and the Death Eaters want to change that."

"Do they just want to wipe out all Muggles and Muggleborns?" Lily asked, feeling herself getting indignant and also frightened again.

"No," Fabian sighed heavily and looked over to where his brother and the others were now dueling each other. Arthur Weasley and Edgar Bones looked exhausted but nevertheless joined in the fake battle, shouting spells and suggestions at James and Sirius. Fabian laughed dryly, "Then who would be left for them to lord over?"

x x x x x x x x

Marlene McKinnon could feel sleep tugging at her eyes almost painfully but she forced herself to stay awake and vigilant, staring at Bathilda Bagshot's front hedge. She was sitting in an old green Mini-Cooper and had been doing so for about six hours now, staking out the small crumbling house since nightfall. Marlene had been given her assignment directly from Dumbledore although as usual he didn't explain everything, only saying that Bathilda Bagshot was in the hospital and he needed something retrieved from her house. Something that someone else would perhaps want and would she be so kind as to intercept them?

The small village of Godric's Hollow was absolutely dead other than the occasional cat or dog straying down the street, but Marlene didn't trust them, being an animagus herself; she was able to become a small red fox whenever she wanted to. Very suddenly, out of the still darkness a shadow that blended almost perfectly into the night moved across the street to Bathilda's house and passed through the gate silently. Marlene quietly hopped out of her car and transformed into her animagus form before chasing after the figure up the garden path and into the house. The front door had been left open and she could see only a bubble of yellow light from a wand tip bouncing along through the dark house.

Padding softly across the sitting room and towards the burglar she prepared herself for the fight that would inevitably ensue with what could either be a Death Eater or a common thief. She hoped it was a Death Eater.

She saw with her keen fox eyes that the wand light was casting over the spines of many old books which had been packed hard into a bookshelf. The light stopped on one of them and two long crooked fingers tugged at the binding, pulling the heavy book off the shelf and scattering dust. Marlene transformed as quietly as she could back into her human form and pulled out her wand, pointing it stiffly in front of her.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _she shouted, a jet of red light pulsating from her wand and into the back of the man. He made a gurgling sound and went ridged before falling face down on the floor, the book falling from his grasp landing with a heavy thud. Marlene flipped him over with a snap of her wand and she could see the face was not one that she recognized but certainly was sinister. That was nothing to go by for capturing criminals, however, when she flicked her wand a second time and the sleeve of the man's robe rose up to display the black tattoo of the dark mark she chuckled.

"You're under arrest in the name of the Ministry of Magic for breaking and entering unlawfully and…"

She read him his rights and cast a patronus to alert other Aurors at the ministry. The Death Eater seemed both furious and shocked, but this was also possibly due to the fact that he was petrified. Marlene picked up the book he had been trying to steal, hoping that this was what Dumbledore had wanted her to retrieve. However before she had a chance to open the cover the room was suddenly flooded by Aurors in all shapes and sizes responding to her patronus.

Marlene explained the situation as well as she could as they arrested the Death Eater before she escaped to the sanctuary of her Mini-Cooper, curiosity exploding in her chest at what the book could be. She knew she shouldn't read it, that if it was important enough for Dumbledore to need it and Death Eaters to want to steal it that she should deliver it to order headquarters and be done with it.

"_Lumos," _she whispered, pointing her wand at the brown leather cover. In flaking gilded script the book read, _Pureblood Genealogy in Wizarding Britain._

Marlene frowned, feeling confused. She was only in her second year as an Auror but she had learned a lot in that time, namely that looks can be deceiving, and the more deceiving the more dangerous. Placing the book in the passenger seat, Marlene started the engine and then shifted gears before the car took flight into the milky night sky.

X x x x x x x x

Sirius heaped one last mouthful of mashed potatoes into his mouth before finally sitting back in his chair sighing contently and full to the brim with Molly's magnificent roast dinner. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he looked around the room feeling happier than he had in weeks. The Prewetts were like a second family to him; he considered his first and foremost to be James's parents who loved him like their own son. The Prewetts were some of his favorite people ever though and staying with them always made him giddy. Not to mention the fact that their household was in fact Headquarters. There was going to be a meeting after dinner at which point Sirius hoped he would finally be given something useful to do. He had a sinking feeling they were going to send he and James straight back to Hogwarts though, just when things were starting to get good.

"Oi, Prongs, come have a fag with me?" Sirius said, turning to James, who seemingly ignored him and continued talking to Lily. Sirius felt that he should be indignant but was in too good a mood to let James and Lily's entanglement get to him.

"I'll join you, Sirius," Gideon piped up, pushing himself away from the table. The two strolled into the backyard and Gideon pulled out a lighter to spark their cigarettes. Sirius was about to say something Order-related but Gideon spoke first, "So they're not dating?" he asked, inclining his head towards Lily and James through the window. They were both smiling, James leaning both his elbows on the table while Lily sat back fiddling with the buttons on her cardigan as they talked.

"Nah," Sirius said, exhaling a plume of smoke vertically, "He'd love it but she's not interested… at least she _wasn't_ interested. And by wasn't I mean she despised him." Sirius frowned awkwardly.

"I see," Gideon nodded, watching the couple inside, "She's fit though."

"Aye," Sirius agreed.

Inside James and Lily were making polite small talk about Lily's sister Petunia and her horrific new fiancé Vernon Dursley whom Lily described as, "A giant pig-walrus… if it was on the verge of exploding with rage and had a sunburn."

"Sounds charming," James chuckled, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand and watching Lily sip her wine delicately. She seemed relaxed, which was a state James didn't think he'd ever seen her in before and he was enjoying talking with her about her family.

"I don't think I'll be invited to the wedding," Lily shrugged, "She thinks I'm a freak."

"Well you are a freak," James said offhandedly, "It makes sense."

Lily sent him a weary look, "They hate magical people. It doesn't bother me that much anymore but my parents are a bit upset with her about it since she's refusing to see her younger sister. They think it's fantastic that I'm a witch, thank god." She buttoned up a few buttons on her cardigan and nudged James with her foot. "What about you, what do your parents do?"

"Oh, they were both Healers," James said softly, looking at the table, "They were quite old when I was born so I don't have any brothers or sisters… or cousins… or aunts or uncles really. It's always just been the three of us which probably explains why I'm such a spoiled bastard."

Lily laughed, "Well you turned out alright in the very end, didn't you?" she paused, "How old is _old_ considered by Ministry Standards? I know Dumbledore's up there."

James looked only mildly uncomfortable but it was enough for Lily to reconsider asking the question, "Well my mum's seventy-four and my dad's ninety- seven," he said as casually as possible but Lily couldn't stop herself from gawking at him.

"That's amazing!" she exclaimed, "I don't think there's any record of muggles having children that late in life. That would be a very interesting study I imagine, comparing fertility in wizards and Muggles at varying ages… God, I sound like a nerd, don't I?"

"It's endearing," James told her, genuinely amused by her enthusiasm and patting her knee affectionately. "I think the average age of death is about one-hundred and twenty-five if you're lucky and don't have an accident with wizards… but my Dad's still pretty old considering that so… er…"

Lily frowned, "Is your Dad ill?" she asked softly, placing a tender hand on his shoulder.

James shrugged and coughed, looking very awkward indeed and finally said, "He's been ill for a while, his body's just giving up… it happens sometimes when you're almost a century old I guess. He says he's had a good run so… I don't know." James swallowed and shook his head as if to make himself forget about what they were talking about and then quiet brightly said, "So when's your sister's wedding? Are you going to gate-crash?"

"Er… maybe," Lily said slowly, trying to adjust in the sudden change of conversation, "Why? Want to come?"

James looked delighted, "Can I really? That would be fabulous, I've always wanted to see what a muggle wedding is like." He laughed, "Do you really step on a glass and then carry the bride and groom in chairs over your heads and dance?" he asked, miming the motions.

"That's a Jewish Wedding," Lily explained, trying not to laugh at him,

"What's a Jewish?" James asked innocently, obviously intrigued.

Lily couldn't help the giggles that pushed their way past her lips and she took another sip of wine to cover it. James continued to watch her, his eyes sparkling like two coins behind his glasses. "Jewish is a kind of Muggle religion, they have a lot of rituals… well, all religions have rituals. Didn't you take Muggle Studies?" she asked him

"Dropped it in Third Year," James shrugged, "So what's a non Jewish Muggle Wedding like?"

Lily folded her arms on the table and cocked her head to the side to mirror James as he looked at her, "Well, I suppose you've got a bride and a groom a priest and the bride walks down the isle with her father and they say a few things about how much they love each other and then they exchange rings and kiss and they're married."

"That's pretty much what we do, Lily." James said, looking disappointed, "Can't you take me to a Jewish Wedding?"

"Well, afterwards everyone gets really drunk," she offered weakly, "And they dance and the last wedding I went to they found the maid of honor and the best man shagging in the laundry room, which was scandalous."

James laughed loudly, and took a messy sip of his wine "Okay, I still want to come in that case. Getting pissed with Muggles sounds genius."

"Well that's if _I'm_ even invited. But you can pretend to be Muggle for an evening for me, right?" she grinned up at him and James grinned back, feeling that same sensation of a small animal rattling around inside his chest.

"I think I can do that for you, babe," James smiled, leaning forward and planting a kiss on Lily's lips that was so instant and discrete and natural that it was like it hadn't happened at all. However, after a moments pause wherein they had time to think about what had happened they both froze up and began to think about the previous night's kiss that they had also silently agreed hadn't occurred.

Their eyes met and Lily tried to say, "_Look, about last night. That can't happen again. I only see you as a friend and I don't' know you very well."_

And James tried to say, "_I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I don't think about you like that either."_

Instead they just stared at each other until at long last Sirius came stumbling in from outside, smelling strongly of cigarettes. "I'm fucking knackered," he sighed loudly, filling the silent and awkward space immediately as he sat next to James at the table. "Prongs, is our stuff upstairs yet?"

"Yeah," James mumbled and then stood up awkwardly, "I'm going to go check though… you know… in case." He almost tripped over himself getting out of the kitchen and much to Sirius's surprise Lily added, "I'm going to go check too... I need a cardigan out of my trunk after all."

"You're already wearing a cardigan," Sirius called after her.

X x x x x x x x

Note: that was a bit filler, I fear, and also a bit short but no worries! More on the way soon! Thank you so much to those of you who left me kind words. I really hope everyone can take like thirty seconds to **Send me A REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

Something Wicked This Way Comes

6.

Marlene McKinnon touched down with a slight jolt on Palace Court Road and promptly slowed her car down to a full stop in order regain herself. The street looked sleepy and deserted despite it being only ten o clock at night, surely a sign of the sentiment of the whole country at the moment. She parked in an empty space next to the Prewitt's house heaved the giant and perplexing book Dumbledore had sent her to retrieve from the passenger seat. There was little chance, she knew, of finding out immediately what the book was about though she burned with curiosity to know what use pureblood genealogy could be to their cause.

From the outside, the Prewitt house looked empty and dark, yet upon entering the threshold she was seized with the warmth and cheer of Molly Weasley and felt instantly at ease. Even though the house was technically filled with people who hunted and killed dark wizards and were fighting for the freedom of the Wizarding world, the Prewitt family and their friends and companions were still sitting around the huge kitchen table drinking butter beer and chatting with one another.

She followed Molly into the kitchen, still clutching the old book in her arms, "Marlene, dear you must be famished! Don't you worry, I've saved you some roast—"

Marlene cut her off as politely as she could, knowing Molly would fuss over her for hours if she didn't stop her, "Actually Molly I really must speak to Dumbledore quickly if I could go see Copernicus's portrait quickly."

Molly's eyes shifted to the weighty dusty book in Marlene's hands and her brow knitted together with worry, "Yes dear, of course," she said, knowing not to ask any questions but leading the younger woman back through the hallway with its flowered wallpaper and family photos and into a large room fashioned as a library or study with hundreds of books lining the oak shelves and a weighty desk in the corner. Although more masculine than the rest of the house, the library was still decorated with numerous knick-knacks and family photos in gilded frames which gave it that distinct Prewitt charm.

Over the desk hung the most glided glittering gold frame Marlene had ever seen containing the picture of a bald, wrinkly old man with thick circular glasses that magnified his eyes to an absurd size. He wore thick red velvet robes with gold embroidery and was snoring peacefully.

"Copernicus," Molly hissed, tapping the portrait with her index finger and causing him to jump and snort, his glasses slipping down his nose.

"What? What? Oh, Molly," the portrait cleared his throat. "What do you want?"

Marlene stepped forward, "Please can you tell Dumbledore that he is needed immediately at Headquarters. I've fulfilled my task and need to speak with him."

X x x x x x x x

Lily slipped silently into the foyer of the Prewitt house feeling decidedly nervous as she looked for James. She couldn't tell if he really meant to go upstairs or if he meant for her to follow him. Either way she was being an idiot because really she had no interest in him at all. Lily did not feel like she was in denial about her feelings for James Potter, she simply thought that she was confused because of what James had proven himself to be since the beginning of term: a good person. A good, handsome, talented person. No, Lily was not interested in him like that; she would get over this momentary uncharacteristic desire for James Potter. If it could even be called that, she thought warily.

James was nowhere to be seen though and as she peered up the dark staircase, debating whether or not to venture forth a soft hand touched her shoulder startling her and causing a small gasp to escape from her throat. Whirling around, she was most surprised to see the Dumbledore's kindly and wise face smiling pleasantly at her.

"Ms Evans, what a pleasant surprise, I must say." Dumbledore said, giving her a gentle pat on the shoulder. Lily relaxed instantly. If there was anyone in the world she felt safe around it was Dumbledore. She came from a warm and loving family in the Muggle world, but in the Wizarding World there were untold dangers and numerous menacing mysteries that threatened one's every day existence. The Headmaster's kind and omnipresent manner soothed those worries away, or at least allowed her to forget about them momentarily.

"Professor," she stammered, "What are you doing here?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, amusement displayed across his face, "Well, I must say I could ask the same of you, Ms. Evans. Though, I do hear you've taken up an interest in helping our dear friends the Prewetts in their dedication to repelling the dark arts, so to speak."

"Er—I suppose." She said hesitantly

Before Lily could divulge further a young woman with a pretty face and short, curly auburn hair came bursting out of a set of double doors with Molly Weasley following closely behind her. She was wearing deep chocolatey brown robes with soft black trim along the bottom and a vibrant green muggle-style dress beneath them. "Dumbledore!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Ah, Marlene," Dumbledore said calmly, looking at Lily briefly before turning to the other woman, "You called for me, my dear?"

"I---" Marlene stammered, trying to force herself to accept that she would never understand how Dumbledore's magical ability could be thus that he could arrive at one of the most secure places in Britain within a matter of moments. "Yes, well," she managed to say at last, "I did what you asked of me and the suspect is now in custody for a number of offences against the Ministry of Magic. I also retrieved… this," she gestured to a weighty old book she held in her arms tightly and watched Lily shrewdly as she did so, clearly not trusting the other girl with such information that was only intended for Dumbledore's ears alone.

"Perhaps we should go into the study where we can discuss this in more detail?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing towards the still open doors. Marlene nodded vaguely and took a few steps towards the study, not taking her eyes of Lily. Dumbledore gave Lily another one of his kindly smiles and said, "Perhaps you should go find James, I'm sure he has a lot to discuss with you."

Lily stood stunned for a moment as Marlene and Dumbledore disappeared into the study. Molly stood wringing her hands for a moment before shuffling back into the kitchen quickly. Lily was completely befuddled and unsure of what the Headmaster had meant by his last comment. She dragged herself up the darkened staircase away from the sounds of glasses clinking and people talking and laughing in the kitchen. She pulled out her wand and whispered a spell in order to give herself some light by which to see by but it did little good. She tripped up onto the landing and turned in a full circle, trying to decide which way to go. She didn't have to wonder for long though as she managed to turn right into James who seemed equally startled as she did.

"You scared the shit out of me, Evans," he said, lowering his wand, "What are you doing up here?"

Lily was suddenly very glad of the darkness as she felt her cheeks flush red with shame. She had followed him. That was the obvious reason but she would sooner die than tell him that. "I…" she couldn't seem to find an explanation so she settled for gossiping instead in order to distract him from thinking she was a sad idiot. "Did you know Dumbledore's here?"

"What?" James exclaimed in a hushed voice, he peered down the staircase as if hoping to spot the Headmaster then shook his head and ushered her into the nearest bedroom. "What's he doing here?" he demanded, looking slightly put out, perhaps because no one had deemed it important enough to tell him.

Lily shrugged and spotted a few candles on a dressing table to light with a few charms from across the room. "I don't know," she sighed, "Someone named Marlene is here and she asked him to come for a meeting, I suppose… no, I have no idea what about before you ask," she added with irritation lacing her voice.

James held up his hands in defense, unable to keep the grin off his face. He loved it when she got saucy. "Marlene McKinnon, huh. She's a bitch if I've ever met one." He said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Lily asked curiously, "She seemed really nervous about something. Is she in the order?"

James nodded, "Mmm Hmm. She's an Auror and a bloody good one from what I can tell but she's not very friendly. He paused, "Did she say anything at all about why Dumbledore is here?" he asked, a note of pleading infiltrating his words.

Lily pursed her lips, "She said she'd brought what Dumbledore was looking for… she had this big old book. Like really big and really old… and she was holding it kind of possessively…" she trailed off, "To be honest she was guarding her words with me standing there. I haven't the slightest idea what the book was."

James's eyebrows had shot up into his forehead at the mention of a book and the candles seemed to burn brighter in the corner for a moment as if catching the infection of his excitement. "A big old book that Dumbledore wanted her to get for him?"

"Yeah," Lily concurred.

He grinned slyly and said, "You know what this means don't you?"

"Er…" Lily fumbled, "No, not really."

"We're obviously going to have to go look at that book," James said with a casual shrug, walking over to the nearest bed and opening the trunk at the foot of the bed. He pulled out something silvery and watery that Lily had an idea she'd seen before at some time though she had no idea what it was.

"What? We can't just go down there and get it, can we?" she asked, slightly exasperated at James lack of forethought in this plan. "I'm not sure Dumbledore or this Marlene woman would appreciate that very much."

"Oh come on Lily, trust me," he whined.

Lily snorted, "Not bloody likely. And what is that sodding thing you've got there? A cape? You think we'll just throw ourselves under that and blend in with the woodwork?"

James sighed heavily and threw the glossy cloak over his shoulders instantly becoming invisible. Lily tried not to gasp and instead released a small puff of air and made a squeaking sound in her surprise. An invisibility cloak was very hard to come by. They were very rare and very rarely worked as well as this one seemed to be doing for James at the moment. He was fully invisible, not camouflaged or cloaked, there was simply no trace of him anymore.

"James?"

He pulled the cloak off and it slid down his narrow shoulders, exposing him bit by bit, "My invisibility cloak works wonders, don't you worry babe." He cleared his throat, as if feeling bad that he had accidentally called her a pet name again. Lily blushed despite herself. Very much despite herself. "Can you sidealong apparate?" James asked

"I can apparate by myself," she said indignantly.

"Yeah, but I need to you apparate with me under the cloak at the exact same time," he explained. "Can you deal with that? Good, now get under here and lets go spying on Dumbledore."

Grumbling, Lily clutched at James's arm and let him throw the cloak over the two of them, concealing them from existence and reality as far as the rest of the world was concerned. "Just keep completely quiet," James advised her, "And stay close to me."

"This is so wrong, we could get in so much trouble for this. They're totally going to hear us apparate into the room they're in and we're going to be killed," lily worried vehminantly.

"Will you bloody hold onto my arm," James demanded, and as soon as she had done so she felt the sickening sensation of side along apparition with the sucking feeling from head to toe. Lily clutched at James's arm tightly, squeezing herself against him as they turned on the spot and disapperated with an unusually quiet pop. They appeared instantly in what Lily supposed was the study close to an empty fire place. Her hold on James arm slackened and as her hand dropped down her grasped it softly.

James's hand was freezing cold inside her warm palm and she looked up at him in surprise but he was staring dedicatedly at the scene in front of them. To their right was a large black lacquered desk covered in more family photos and paper weights that looked home made. Dumbledore sat behind it in a squashy overstuffed purple arm chair, leaning back comfortably as Marlene McKinnon carefully placed the a very large, heavy looking book down with a thud on the desk before the Headmaster. The book was dusty and old looking with the leather binding fraying and the gold leaf writing flaking off in places.

"Thank you, my dear," Dumbledore said kindly, pushing his half moon shaped spectacles up his nose and opening the weighty cover of the old book, turning a few tattered yellow pages delicately until he came to the middle.

Marlene stood with her thin arms crossed, staring impatiently down at Dumbledore as he traced a knobbly index finger through the wilted pages. Finally, she dropped her arms to her sides and sighed loudly, "A Genealogy of Pureblood Wizarding Britain?" she asked softly, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this book considering it was in the house of someone who had been under the imperious curse _and_ there were clearly dark wizards after it?"

Lily squeezed James's hand and when he looked down she mouthed "Genealogy?" at him wordlessly and he shrugged, shaking his head.

Dumbledore looked up at Marlene with a smile, "I would be right in assuming you are intrigued by what this book means, Ms McKinnon?"

"Well…Yes," she responded softly, sounding nearly embarrassed for inquiring. "I understand if it's classified of course… I just figured since I retrieved it…."

"Yes, of course," Dumbledore nodded, his expression turning cold as he turned to a page that clearly held something on it that was unfriendly. James strained his neck to see to no avail. They were far too far away and couldn't move without making a sound. Dumbledore motioned for Marlene to come around to the other side of the desk and she moved quickly to peer over the Headmaster's shoulder. "Are you aware of the myth of the Peverell family? Three brother's met Death on a bridge and each other them encountered him and were given a specific object of magical powers—The Deathly Hallows."

"That's all I know about it, but that's just a children's myth, isn't—" Marlene stopped herself mid sentence and Lily and James watched as she leaned close down to the desk, her finger following Dumbledore's to rest on something. Marlene's mouth dropped open and she mumbled, "It isn't a myth, is it Albus?" Clearly not as a question but a statement.

James was standing on his tip toes now, frustration lining his face as he ached to see what was written in that book of Pureblood Genealogy. It seemed _so_ important in that minute to find out what Dumbledore was showing Marlene and not him and incredibly unfair. With a jerk of his head, James clutched Lily close to him and they began to move slowly across the room towards the desk. It was only about ten yards but it looked daunting and dangerous. Lily doubted she would be invited back to the Order of the Phoenix if Dumbledore caught her snooping with James Potter about a matter that was clearly none of her business.

James kept squeezing her arm too tightly with anticipation, causing her to feel a bit numb above the elbow. She elbowed him in the side and he ground his teeth to hide a gasp and scowled at her. They spent a few moments mouthing to each other harshly and squeezing hands and elbowing until Dumbledore began speaking.

"It's far from a Myth," Dumbledore said quietly and coldly, far from his normally kind engaging tone of voice. The normally sparking blue eyes looked dim and his face bloodless for a moment as he rubbed his wrinkled hands together and turned a few more pages back.

"The legendary Peverell family is the only direct line of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. The two bloodlines crossed in the 14th century despite family traditions and… rivalries."

James's eyes were the size of saucers and his mouth hung open in silent anticipation, his heart was beating strongly in his chest and he found it difficult to swallow. _That_ was what this was about. Gryffindor and Slytherin… surely something like this had to do with Voldemort, maybe one of Voldemort's weaknesses! Maybe this would be what would take him down at last.

Marlene looked confused, "What does this have to do with Voldemort?" she asked, voicing James's concern. "Is it something to do with the Hallows? What was it again…" she frowned, "A Wand… a cloak…"

"Partially that," Dumbledore looked even more pale now and suddenly very old. He leaned forward and turned to the back of the book silently and gave a soft cough before speaking, "The line of Peverell has almost completely died out. This book is the quintessential guide to blood lines and families. It does not lie. Having studied the book intensely I see that there are only three people left who have the same blood of the Peverell family in their veins."

"Tom Riddle," Marlene gasped, upon seeing the name in curling script on the page. The two words forming a name that carried so much evil she couldn't help but stare at it for a moment. "And… Beckett?" she looked confused, "Beckett?"

James's hand fell limp in Lily's, all the strength leaving his fingers. He felt his knees go weak as if he might collapse upon hearing the name Beckett. Lily stared up at him, watching as variations of shock, horror, disgust and then anxiety play out across his face as he opened and closed his mouth, unable to vocally express anything. For a moment the idea of throwing off the cloak, storming up to the desk and demanding to see the book clouded his mind but Lily's hand on his chest as she stared up at him, totally bewildered stopped him.

Dumbledore turned one more page solemnly, pointing again wordlessly at some name and date that made Marlene let out a low whistle. "Wow." She murmured, "That's… that's interesting indeed."

"I believe they both carry one of the Deathly Hallows," Dumbledore said, suddenly closing the book and standing up in one fluid motion that broke James's heart. He wasn't going to get to see it was he. He wasn't going to understand or know the truth as per usual. "Which in itself is both dangerous and… indeed, as you said, interesting."

Lily could feel the anxiety rolling off of James in waves and she stood helpless with no idea how to intervene.

Dumbledore looked at Marlene squarely, "Please tell only Gideon, Fabian, and Alistair. They are the only ones who need to know and will best protect this… situation."

"Of course," Marlene nodded sharply, her curly hair bouncing about her face.

"I shall return to Hogwarts and keep this safe with me," the Headmaster continued stoically, "We can only hope that Tom does not know of this. If he did, the outcome would be a disaster. Especially considering how dangerous the Deathly Hallows are when possessed. I very much doubt he understands the meaning of the myth, but still… of the heir…"

With an abrupt nod Dumbledore clutched the book to his chest and apparated, leaving Marlene standing with her lips twisted into a tight knot of frustration. With a sigh, she glided out of the room in search of Moody to tell him the new… interesting news. As soon as she left James threw off the cloak, and strode away from Lily towards the portrait of Copernicus Prewett.

"Oi," he demanded, "What the hell did that book say. I know you could see it."

The portrait yawned loudly, "Sorry, wasn't paying attention," he shrugged before slipping out of his frame before James had a chance to berate him for information further.

"James, what the hell is going on." Lily whined, as James stalked back to her and picked up the cloak off the floor possessively. "You are acting crazy, who the hell is Beckett?"

He looked her squarely in the eye, his jaw set angrily though his eyes conveyed nothing but hazel anticipation and melancholy. She knew he was worried, not angry. "My mother," he said simply. "My mother is Elizabeth Beckett."

X x x x x x x x

Note: well! How very exciting! More naughtly lily/james in the next chapter, promise. I hope this is entertaining enough. Please please please REVIEW my story, it means so much and takes so little time. x


	7. Chapter 7

Something Wicked This Way Comes 7

X x x x x

"Well, that certainly is a twist," Sirius said, looking both impressed and amused.

James made a soft compliant sound of agreement before covering his face with his hands and shaking his head slowly.

"Beckett's a really common name, James." Lily pointed out gently.

Sirius, James and Lily had reconvened in James and Sirius's bedroom in order to discuss the new turn of events. Lily sat rigidly in a crooked wooden chair while Sirius lounged and James sprawled across their beds.

"Peverell," James mumbled thoughtfully, his hands slipping away from his eyes. He stared at the ceiling, a deep frown marring his pale face. "My Grandfather's name was William Belhaven Peverell Beckett."

Sirius laughed sharply, "Guess that kind of narrows it down." He watched his friend's face for a reaction but James only continued to gaze thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "Well," Sirius continued in a lower, more serious tone, "What do you think this means, James? That you've got this super-blood in you that makes you—what—a big deal? Worth the Death Eaters tracking you down?"

"Mmm."

Sirius jumped to his feet, getting excited. "Well there we bloody go, then! You can be bait! This is a good thing!"

"You're an idiot, Sirius." Lily said, with a withering look.

"What, why am I an idiot?" He pouted then gestured wildly to James's prone figure on the bed, "You don't mind being bait, do you Prongs?"

"No," James muttered. He rolled into a sitting position and heaved a great sigh. Although Sirius's idea was tempting—a way to finally get some action by throwing himself into the fray as bait—an intense curiosity tugged at his mind. As far as he'd been aware his family was relatively normal. Old money aristocratic pure bloods who were generally very talented, but nothing sinister or legendary. James had no siblings of his own, or any cousins for that matter. He was the only Potter left, and now it looked like he was the last of the Peverells too.

"I need to talk to my parents," he said almost wistfully.

Lily strode purposefully over to his bed and sat next to him. "Are you alright?"

Before James had a chance to respond the door burst open and three sprightly little boys with flaming red hair ran giggling and screaming across the threshold.

"Billy, give me back my binky!"

"Stop following us Percy!"

"Charlie, make Billy give it back!"

"Billy, he'll tell mama, give it back!"

Bill and Charlie, Molly's eldest sons jumped onto James's bed scrambling across him and Lily to escape Percy, the youngest who was only barely old enough to totter unhappily into the room. Currently he looked on the verge of tears while Bill and Charlie grappled over a worn out blanket—the binky apparently.

James sat up and grabbed hold of both boys, "Alright you two, stop torturing your brother. Give his binky back."

"But Uncle Jamie," Bill whined, throwing his arms around Lily's neck from behind to escape, "Percy keeps following us!"

Lily gagged slightly from Bill's grip on her neck. She was unused to children and wasn't sure how to respond to the sudden attention. Percy stumbled up to her, his eyes still brimming with tears and took hold of one of her legs. She restrained herself from shaking them both off.

"Oh alright, _fine._" Bill dropped the tattered blanket on Percy's head and he instantly clung to it, looking immensely relieved.

James lifted up Charlie's shirt and blew on his stomach, making a loud raspberry sound that threw Charlie into a fit of giggles. Sirius hopped onto the bed as well, prying Bill off Lily and throwing him over his shoulder, then twirled him around recklessly—Lily stared wide eyed, feeling slightly nervous but also intrigued. She supposed the two Marauder's being good with children wasn't especially impossible considering they were mostly children on the inside anyway.

"Pick Percy up, will you?" James grinned, blowing on Charlie's stomach again.

Lily looked down at the now placated toddler who was still clutching her leg for support. "Er—alright." She dragged Percy on to her lap, holding him tightly and very much afraid she would drop him and kill him.

Sirius started tossing Bill up in the air and the room was filled with the screams of happy children; a clear contrast to the somber mood that had previously filled the room.

"Who are you?" Percy asked smartly, staring up into Lily's face with a very serious frown.

"Erm—Lily."

"Auntie Lily, Auntie Lily, Auntie Lily," Charlie chanted, before bursting into giggles again when James blew on his stomach once more. "Mama says if you say things three times you'll remember it forever!"

"Auntie Lily, are you Uncle Sirius's boyfriend?" Percy asked seriously.

"Of course she is—isn't Auntie Lily beautiful boys?" Sirius laughed, throwing Bill up in the air again.

"I'm not his girlfriend," Lily told Percy in the same serious tone he'd used with her.

"So you're Uncle Jamie's wife?"

"No—I—"

"I think you look like a doll, Auntie Lily," Charlie said charmingly. Then he winked at her

"Charlie plays with dolls!"

"No I don't, you play with dolls Billy!"

Molly Weasley, gasping and huffing for breath pushed the door open and planted her hands on her hips, frowning and smiling simultaneously. "What on earth is going on here!"

"Charlie plays with dolls!!!"

Molly rolled her eyes in exasperation, "You three go harass your father—and Sirius for heavens sake don't _encourage_ him."

The boys leapt off the bed and went tearing out of the room and down the hall, still laughing and screaming joyously. It was strange to see such frivolity in the middle of what was the bleakest time in British Wizarding history. Lily could not help but grin and when she turned to look at James, and she saw that his persistent frown had morphed into a wide smile. He shifted his gaze to her face and winked secretively—and Lily felt an odd fluttering sensation in her chest like she had never experienced before.

"Alright, now that my three little nightmares are gone I've been sent to tell you three little angels, you shall be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow." Molly held up her hand for silence in anticipation of James and Sirius's whining. "I don't want to hear it out of you, James—Sirius. This is a direct order from Dumbledore."

"All the Death Eaters at Hogwarts have _left _though—what good are we as Watchers when there is no one _left_ to watch," Sirius moaned in dismay.

"You will do as Dumbledore says," Molly said, her voice stern but not unkind. "Now it would appear that transportation is being watched so since you cannot go by flu or port key you'll simply have to apparate to Hogsmeade." She didn't miss the look that James and Sirius exchanged and cleared her throat. "And Gideon will be going with you to make sure you don't _accidentally_ get lost along the way."

"I need to speak with my parents." James said abruptly, pushing his shaggy black hair off his forehead anxiously.

Molly sighed, "You can send them an owl when you return to Hogwarts." Her stern expression collapsed into worry and she wrung her hands nervously. "Now, I'm very sorry, my dears, I know you want to help. But this is just how it has to be. You must trust the Order."

"We do trust the Order."

"Thanks Molly."

"S'all right Molly."

"We'll get over it."

"Only if we get a kiss though."

Molly rolled her eyes but blushed slightly. "Oh Sirius you are incorrigible," she twittered, turning to leave. She got half way out the door before turning back and smiling pointedly at Lily. "Oh, and Lily, luv. Could you please cast a patronus—just for the books."

Lily nodded, still smiling and retrieved her wand from her back pocket with a flourish. "Expecto Patronum!" She shouted, and a silvery wisp escaped the tip of her wand, forming slowly and gracefully into the shape of a doe. It trotted around the room for a moment, then returned to Lily and cocked its head to the side. She waved her wand again and it vanished.

"Oh, a doe. How lovely," Molly gushed, "You know, James's is a stag. Imagine that!"

Lily and James looked at each other, James shocked and silently pleased—until he noticed the revulsion slightly etched into the creases of her eyes. His stomach clenched in angst and the smile dropped off his face. She was repulsed. They shared a similar patronus and she was repulsed. Well, fancy that.

"Yes—now that you're in the order, we use it as a sort of identification, you see," Molly twittered on, oblivious to Lily and James's silent exchange.

Lily wrenched her eyes away from James. "I am?" She gasped, her emerald eyes widening considerably.

"Course you are," Sirius snorted. "Not just anyone gets let in Headquarters you know."

"The Legendary and Faithful House of Prewett," James grinned, making Molly blush.

"Sola Generis Infinitum," Sirius added quietly.

Silence fell on the room and the colour drained from Molly's face until she looked like she might burst into tears. "All too true, my love." She said at last, offering the three young people a sad smile. "Be ready to leave by dawn tomorrow morning. Breakfast is at six, darlings." She tried to smile warmly at them but it didn't quite reach her eyes before slipping silently from the room.

Lily looked between James and Sirius. "One Kind Forever?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Prewett family motto." James sighed, his face regaining its exhausted and bloodless state. "It just goes to show even the sweetest people can be rooted in darkness."

X x x x x

Two long white fingers traced a short line down an oversized mirror. The image reflected was one he knew so well, yet was so changed that he knew quite soon it would no longer be his own. There was a youthful element to the contours of his face—but a permanent scowl and years of practicing dark magic had worn creases into the flesh. Thick black hair had grown long over his small ears; so shiny it reflected the dim light of the room, and yet just messy enough to be considered romantic. The skin of his face was white and perfect, and it glittered almost beautifully.

But the changes were dramatic. His chin had grown narrow and the cheekbones higher and more pronounced over the previous years. Before he had been eternally boyish—but now there was something almost feline about him. Especially in the eyes. Eyes that were at one point large and glossy brown in colour had morphed into a narrow almond shape, dark and hooded, the whites were bloodshot and the iris had turned into a bloody ruby red—so unnatural it sent shivers down his own spine. But there was nothing natural about him. There never had been.

"My Lord?"

A feminine and very seductive voice whispered alluringly from behind him. He looked lazily over his shoulder, his ruby eyes narrowing on Bellatrix Lestrange's form. She was curled up in the black silk sheets of the bed, her slim pale arms clasping the cloth to her chest, gazing at him longingly with her beautiful dark eyes. Chewing her crimson stained lips, she let the sheet fall to her waist, exposing a slender and irresistibly curvaceous figure.

All the same, he looked upon her with indifference.

"What is it?"

Bellatrix looked up at him through heavy lashes and if he had been any other man he would have come running, eager to take her up in his arms. Instead he turned away, back to the mirror to regard his reflection; tracing the lines of his lips and cheeks and grazing over the glossy black hair.

"Oh, Tom, what have you done to yourself," he murmured, before placing his wand tip to his temple and hissing the words to a spell.

X x x x x

Severus pressed his face deep into the dirty mattress of his childhood bed at Spinners End. He shut his black eyes tight against the darkness, willing himself to concentrate on the ever burning dark mark on his forearm rather than the tight, pressured sensation in his chest—a sensation that grew stronger with every heartbeat—Lily Evans's face pulsing behind his eyelids.

He had a very specific image of her; fiery red hair curling about her shoulders, emerald eyes sparkling with curiosity and love directed only at him. As long as he held on to that image it tortured him. But he was unwilling to let it go, despite the pain.

The Death Eaters had apparated to Lucious Malfoy's stately home where they'd been given assignments from the crude and flagrantly arrogant Malfoy. Severus stood with his mind closed off to any kind of Leglimency, eyes burning with anticipation though inside all he could feel was dread at Lily's prone form lying in the grass, and he desperately hoped she was okay. The idea of her being hurt was too much to bear.

Severus allowed a few tears to leak out of the corners of his black eyes and he ground his teeth, irritated with himself for being so emotionally weak.

There was a light tapping at his window and Severus's head shot up off the mattress, his wand raised and ready to fight. But rather than the enemy he was almost hoping to be there it was only a small black owl waiting impatiently outside the dirty glass.

After a few tugs on the ancient window, Severus finally managed to pull it free and the black owl sailed gracefully past him, landing lightly on top of a rickety and very dusty dresser. It shook out its feathers and looked around, as if judging the room before coming to rest its gaze on Severus.

There was a platinum collar about its neck, encrusted with emeralds and black opals. Severus approached it carefully and removed the note attached to its well manicured foot.

_Severus,_

_The Potter house is under a Fidelus Charm. I believe Potter is the Secret Keeper. Please floo to my parent's home in London when you receive this._

_Respectfully,_

_Regulus Orian Pollux Black_

Severus crumpled the note in his pale fingers and sighed through his teeth. "Bloody Idiot," he mumbled darkly, before shooting an orange jet of light from his wand into the small fireplace to ignite a small flame and grabbing a handful of glittering green floo powder.

"_The House of Black." _

X x x x x

Please leave me some reviews!!!!


End file.
